Blood Feud
by Wtiger5
Summary: An AU mystery. Faramir is missing and Boromir must use all the resources of Gondor to find his brother before it's too late. A few minor changes to the characters ages and history. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story. I have kept the characters and their personalities intact but I have adapted some ages and minor details to fit. I don't own anything familiar, it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien

Blood Feud

Prologue

Faramir sat with his back against the stone wall, his arms wrapped around his knees. He couldn't remember ever feeling this cold or this alone. He shuddered in the dampness. His eyes could barely pierce the gloom of the room.  
_"Is this what it feels like to die?" _he thought to himself as the door creaked open sending a shaft of light into the dimness.

"Let me go!" a young female voice cried out as the door slammed shut.

Chapter 1

Boromir pulled up sharply as he surveyed the scene before him. His brother's bodyguards lay slaughtered on the ground but there was no trace of Faramir. He dismounted and knelt beside the lifeless bodies, rage building inside him. He pulled a piece of cloth from one of the men's hand. "What is this?"

Mablung, one of his father's best soldiers crouched beside him. "It looks like a uniform of Rohan."

"Rohan? Why would soldiers of Rohan attack my brother?"

"I don't know, lord Boromir." The ranger shook his head. "I cannot fathom why they would take him."

"Mablung…." The young man hesitated over the sentence. "Do you think Faramir is alive?"

"I don't know. We can only hope that he is."

Boromir remounted his horse. "It's a three day ride to Edoras." He stated his voice as hard as stone.

_A week later_

Eomer knelt beside the lifeless body of his sister's horse. The animal was pierced with several green feathered arrows, blood pooled on the ground.

"There's no sign of Eowyn, cousin." Theodred's grim voice came from behind him. The prince of Rohan stood tall with the setting sun behind him. His blond hair whipped around his face as the wind picked up. The air was thick with tension.

"Where is she? It's not like her to disappear, especially with that coming." Eomer rose to his feet looking out over the plain. In the distance black clouds were building, thunder rumbling ominously.

"I know." His cousin's eyes followed his. Suddenly a shout interrupted them.

"My Lords!" Grimbold hurried over to the pair. "Signs of a struggle, lord." His gaze automatically travelled to the prince.  
"Show me." Theodred commanded. He and Eomer followed the Rohirrim commander into the woods. There they found the corpses of Eowyn's bodyguards as well as that of another man.

"That's a Gondor uniform." Eomer breathed. "What is a Gondoran soldier doing in the Riddermark?"

"I don't know." Theodred answered. "But I fear it is an omen of evil."

Eomer closed his eyes for a moment as the first patter of rain began to fall. He shook his head, his blond locks rippling across his shoulders. "If she is harmed…" he didn't finish the sentence as his cousin gripped his arm.  
"We will find her cousin." the prince said fiercely. "And if need be, we will avenge her."

The two young men quickly rode back to Edoras through the rising storm. As they stabled their horses, they noticed four unfamiliar horses in the stables. Eomer plucked at his cousin's sleeve as he pointed out the tree of Gondor branded into one of the animals' flank. His blue eyes hardened into stone as he outpaced his taller kinsman into the golden hall.

"Where is my sister? What have you done with her?" Eomer snapped, his voice echoing in the chamber. His gaze focused on the four standing before the throne his uncle sat upon. Theodren put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him as the young man standing slightly in front turned to face him.

"I am Boromir, eldest son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. I come as an emissary from my father to plead for my brother's safe return."

"So you have your men take my sister in exchange for your brother?" Anger radiated from every fiber of his body.

"No. I did not know of your sister's abduction before now. Why do you blame Gondor?"

"I saw one of your assassins, dead in the trees." Eomer all but shouted the words.

"Peace, cousin. Let him speak." Theodred cautioned softly as he saw Grima, his father's advisor whisper in the king's ear.

"They are no men of Gondor and they do not act with the authority of the Steward." Boromir's tone turned cold.

"Enough!" Theoden's voice echoed in the hall. "Son of Gondor, you are no longer welcome in this hall. Leave my presence immediately."

Boromir turned back to the king. His face was carefully composed but his eyes were full of pain and anger. "As you command, King Theoden." He bowed then strode from the hall, his men with him.

"We have to talk to him before he returns to Gondor." Theodred whispered to Eomer.

"Why?" His cousin was still angry.

"Because I believe him." The prince murmured softly. "He didn't know Eowyn was missing." He waited until no one was watching him then slipped out one of the side doors. Eomer waited a moment before he followed. They hurried to the stable, arriving just as Boromir was leaving. The young heir of Gondor blinked as Rohan's prince appeared in front of him.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" he said pointedly.

"My father does." Theodred said calmly. He walked past Boromir into the stable and led out his horse. "I'm just going for a ride." He quickly saddled then mounted, Eomer just behind him. He winked at the other men as he spurred his horse out of the yard.

Boromir glanced at Mablung who just shrugged. "I guess he wants us to follow him."

"So it would seem." The men from Gondor hurried from the stable in the wake of the prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Boromir dismounted in a small clearing. He dropped the reigns allowing his horse to graze. Theodred lounged on the damp ground patiently waiting for him. Eomer paced behind the prince, clearly agitated.

"Why did you bring us out here?" the heir of Gondor demanded.

"The walls of Edoras have ears, my friend." Theodred rose and offered his hand to Boromir. "Here we may speak with fear of being overheard."

Boromir looked at the outstretched hand of the prince before he grasped his forearm in greeting. "Why are you willing to speak to us after the king commanded us to leave?"

"Because, unlike my pacing cousin, I believe what you said. That you didn't Eowyn was missing until you arrived." Theodred sat back down and indicated for Boromir to sit across from him. Once he and the others were seated, the prince continued. "Tell me of your brother's disappearance."

"Three weeks ago, Faramir was to ride to Dol Amroth to visit our uncle Prince Imrahil. He left early in the morning with three men who were to act as his bodyguards. Four days later, a messenger arrived from Uncle asking if Faramir had postponed his visit. It seems he never arrived. I and several of my father's best trackers followed the road to Dol Amroth hoping to find any trace of my brother. About halfway there, we noticed an odd smell and we followed the source…" he paused a moment and a dark look passed over his face. "We found the bodyguards murdered. One of them clutched a torn piece of Rohan livery."

"So, you came to Edoras to find your brother."

Boromir nodded at the prince then glanced at Eomer. "I did not know of your sister's plight until I arrived at Edoras. It explains the cold welcome we received upon our admittance to the golden hall. If she was taken by men of Gondor, it was not by order of the Steward and I promise you, they will be punished."

Eomer's eyes dropped. Shame at his earlier reaction enveloped him. He sank down on the ground next to his cousin. "I'm sorry. Eowyn means the world to me. I…" he didn't finish the sentence.

A swell of pity washed over Boromir. He reached out and grasped Eomer's shoulder. "There is no need of an apology. My brother and I are also very close." He turned his attention back to Theodred. "Tell me of this assassin you mentioned."

"We found Eowyn's horse. A few yards away, we found her bodyguards along with the body of a man we did not know. He was clad in the livery of Gondor." Theodred's voice was hard. "What other conclusion could we draw?" He looked at the sky, still cloudy from the earlier storm. Wind whipped through the trees with an ominous whistling sound.

Boromir rose to his feet. "Now our two nations, once allies, stand on the brink of war. My father has issued orders that unless Faramir is returned to the Citadel within a fortnight; Gondor rides to war against Rohan."

"Prince Boromir, I do not believe that these disappearances are fate alone."

"What are you proposing, Prince Theodred?" Gondor's heir didn't bother correcting the young lord of Rohan.

"That you and I ride together. We search together for our kinfolk. Perchance we may stop this war before it begins."

Boromir considered the prince's words for a moment before nodding in agreement. "We ride together. How many men can you command?"

"As many as I need."

Mablung finally spoke. "With all due respect my lords, a small group would have a much better chance of passing undetected." The two young lords looked at him in surprise. A wry chuckle escaped from Boromir's lips.

"I bow to your expertise Mablung. How many do you suggest?"

"No more then ten or fifteen, lord. They should be experienced warriors and trackers." The ranger said. "We need to move quickly before the trail is lost."

********

"Let me go!" Eowyn cried out again as the door clanged shut enclosing her in darkness. She had been bound, gagged and blindfolded throughout the entire journey and now she found herself even more terrified than before. As her eyes adjusted to the dimness, she realized she was in tiny stone room with the only entrance firmly closed behind her. She looked around wrapping her arms around her to stop her trembling. Suddenly she realized there was a figure huddled on the ground against the opposite wall and she recoiled instinctively in fear. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking in spite of her efforts.

"My name is Faramir." A tired and hesitant voice answered her. "I'm the son of the Steward of Gondor."

"Gondor? But the men who took me claimed they were from Gondor. Why would they imprison the son of their own ruler?" Eowyn drew closer to the young man despite her fear. Up close she could see how drawn his face was. His clothing was torn and soiled but it was too dark for any details.

"They are not from Gondor, nor are they from Rohan which is who they claimed to be when they took me." Faramir coughed into his sleeve then repressed a second cough. He sighed and looked up at her. "May I enquire as to the lady's name?"

"I am Eowyn. King Theoden of Rohan is my uncle." Eowyn's knees finally gave out and she slid down the wall to land in a heap on the cold floor. "What do they want from us?"

"I don't know, but they surely mean to do us harm."

*********

Boromir looked over the four men riding with Prince Theodred and Eomer. They were doughty men, stern in face. They carried bows and swords and rode with the ease of experienced riders.

"They are good men." Mablung murmured as they approached. "We ought to do well."

"We await your command, lord Boromir." Theodred spoke as he drew alongside him.

"We ride to Gondor."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks TeamJasper, and Jimmy for your enthusiastic reviews. Equine: thanks for another wonderful critique to keep me on the right track.

Chapter 3

Inside the stone room, Faramir shifted painfully. His body ached from the beating he had received. He was thankful that the gloom prevented Eowyn from seeing the bruises that decorated his face. He sensed that the young lady was more frightened then she was letting on and he didn't want to frighten her further. He pressed his left hand against the floor as he tried to sit up further. Agony shot up his arm and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Eowyn sat nearby with her head on her knees. He could hear her crying softly but each time he tried to touch her shoulder, she jerked away. Suddenly they both jumped as the door once again creaked open. A man's silhouette appeared briefly then was gone just as quickly. Eowyn sprang to her feet and raced for the opening but it slammed shut before she could reach it. She screamed at the top of her lungs, pounding her fists against the wood. Finally she collapsed on the ground, her energy spent. Deep sobs shook her slim body. Eventually she lifted her head and looked at Faramir, despair in her gray eyes.

"Why are they doing this to us?"

Faramir shook his head. "I don't know." He painfully got to his feet, standing slightly hunched to keep from striking his head on the low ceiling. He knelt next to the door beside Eowyn. Only as he picked it up did she realize the unknown man had placed a narrow tray inside the door. He handed her a small cup. "Here. Drink this."

She took the cup hesitantly noticing for the first time the bruising on his face. "I'm not very thirsty."

A half smile touched Faramir's battered mouth. "You will be." He pressed a piece of dry bread into her hand. "This is the only meal we'll get today. You'd better eat it."

"How long have you been here?" Eowyn whispered with a sudden dread.

Faramir looked at the floor for several long moments before he answered. His words were so quiet she had to strain to hear him. "Nearly ten days."

************

Boromir sighed as he tried to sleep. His impatient nature chafed at stopping for the night, but there was no moon to guide them and Mablung's experience at tracking won out in the end. He convinced the young heir that they would gain no ground by rushing ahead. The small group was headed for Cair Andros where they would replenish supplies for the journey. He also intended to leave the men from Rohan there as he travelled to Henneth Annun to enlist the aid of his father's rangers. Finally he threw off the light blanket of his bedroll and crouched next to the fire, resigned to being awake the entire night.

"You are unable to rest as well, I see." Eomer's voice came from behind him as the young man joined him at the fireside. The dying embers' light glinted on his blond hair as he sat cross legged on the ground. Even in the darkness, worry was reflected in his blue eyes.

"No, I'm too concerned to sleep." Boromir shook his head idly turning a piece of wood in his hands. "I cannot help but think that this is somehow my fault."

"What do you mean? Surely you had nothing to do with your brother's disappearance."

Boromir barked a short, harsh, painful laugh. "My mother entrusted my brother to me. I'm supposed to be his protector and helper and I failed him."

Eomer blinked in surprise at the other man's words. He couldn't understand the loathing that filled the Gondorian heir's speech. He was startled to see a dark look on his new friend's face. "What is it?" he asked gently. For a moment he thought he'd get an answer then a mask fell over the other man's features. Boromir simply sighed and shook his head then wandered away a short distance into the woods. Eomer watched him go, wondering what exactly had prompted the reaction he had seen.

The next morning dawned clear but cold. The air was crisp with the feel of autumn. Mablung roused the group early, knowing they had a hard ride ahead of them. Boromir's earlier misgiving seemed to have vanished with the darkness of the night and he mounted his stallion with an air of steely determination.

*************

"Ten days?" Eowyn gasped. She stared at the young man, her gray eyes wide. "Then you were taken almost a week before I was." Faramir started to speak but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. He wiped his streaming eyes, trying to catch his breath. "And you're sick." She reached out to touch his face, but he pulled away.

"I'm fine." He whispered as he retreated across the room.

Eowyn blinked at the abrupt change in his posture. He was suddenly cold and distant, whereas a moment ago he had been friendly and open. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly. She felt as if she had crossed a line somehow but she wasn't sure what she had done to anger him. They sat in the uncomfortable silence for several long moments before Faramir sighed.

"I'm sorry." His words were soft and hesitant. "I've been trained to not show any sign of weakness. Father doesn't like it." He raised his head and looked at her. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's all right." Eowyn shivered suddenly. The room was starting to feel very cold so she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She huddled in the corner trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Finally her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Faramir lay curled on his side, his head pillowed on his arm. He watched as Eowyn shifted in her sleep, her body trembling from the chill in the room. _"I wonder if it would bother her if I gave her my tunic."_ He thought as he shivered slightly himself. Making a quick decision, he pulled off his tunic, laying it over her, before he returned to his spot by the wall. He pulled his hands inside the sleeves of his shirt and curled up into the smallest ball he could form.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Jimmy- I don't ever kill major characters (unless they're the bad guy). Thanks to all my new readers, I would appreciate it if you just dropped me a note to let me know your opinions.

_Cair Andros_

Eomer paced around the small room that he and Theodred had been given. The fortress at Cair Andros boasted no fancy furnishings. It was a battle defense to its core.

"Rest, relax cousin." The prince picked up a piece of fruit and bit into it.

"I just don't see why we couldn't have gone with him. That way we won't lose time waiting for him to come back!"

"Boromir explained it. We are not of Gondor. The place he's riding to must be kept secret to protect those that depend on it."

"Who are we going to tell? We're supposed to be their allies, aren't we?" Eomer wasn't famous for his patience under normal circumstances and with his missing sister, it was exhausted completely.

"Eomer, you would be the first to concede that there are secrets of the golden hall that we don't share with Gondor. Why do you begrudge Boromir for the same caution?" Theodred rose and handed his cousin a goblet of wine.

The younger man sighed as he took it. "I'm sorry, Theo. It's just that I've already lost Mother and Father. If I were to lose my sister, I don't know how I could live." He stood staring into the fire.

Theodred rose from the chair he was reclining in and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. He well understood Eomer's unrest as Eowyn was more like a sister than a cousin to him as well. "Eomer, you know how headstrong Eowyn can be. If anyone can survive, it will be her."

*************

Eowyn woke to find Faramir's tunic over her. She sat up quickly pulling the fabric away from her shoulders. Faramir was still asleep in the corner so she quietly slipped to his side and laid the tunic over him.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to keep you warm." He whispered softly, his eyes still closed. His tone was almost embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry." She replied just as quietly. "I appreciate the gesture." She knelt beside him hesitantly taking his hand in hers as he slowly sat up. He tensed as her hand touched his then pulled away. His eyes refused to meet hers as he moved.

"Faramir, will you tell me how you were taken?"

"I was riding to my uncle's home in Dol Amroth and we were attacked on the way. They killed my bodyguards and brought me here." Faramir's voice was sad, almost wistful.

"How did you get hurt?"

"Before they locked me in here, I tried to escape. I didn't make it very far." His mouth twitched in wry smile. "Since they can't kill me yet, they settled for beating me."

"Do you think there is hope for us?" Eowyn's voice sounded particularly young.

"There is always hope." Faramir's words carried a note of confidence.

"Do you truly believe that? How will anyone find us?"

Faramir's head came up and a light glinted in his gray eyes. "My brother will find us. He will throw the full might of Gondor into the search."

"You have a lot of faith in your brother." Eowyn observed. "You must love him deeply."

"Boromir is my best friend." He answered simply. "He's taken care of me ever since I can remember."

Eowyn smiled. "It sounds as if he is much like my brother. Eomer still acts as if I were a child and he's very protective of me."

"Is he older than you?"

"How did you guess?"

"It seems to be a common trait of elder siblings." Faramir remarked dryly. "Boromir sometimes forgets that I'm soon to be of age."

**********

_Henneth Annun_

"I need Damrod, Beregond, and Anborn." Boromir's gray eyes bored into the Ithilien company commander's eyes. Isola frowned for a moment. He realized that Boromir was indeed the Captain-General of the army, but he didn't like the idea of losing his three best trackers at once.

"Lord Boromir, I…"

Boromir cut the man off before he could finish the protest. "I'll settle for no less than the best when it comes to my brother's life. He must be found quickly."

Isola sighed. "As you command my lord." He signaled to the three men. "Lord Boromir requires your assistance. Report to him immediately."

The three men bowed in unison, then packed their gear and joined the heir at the entrance to the cavern.

"We ride to Cair Andros to join Prince Theodred and lord Eomer of Rohan." Boromir commanded. "Time hastens away from us." He hurried down the passage leading out of the cave.

Damrod glanced back at Anborn. "I thought men of the Rohirrim took Faramir. Didn't Lord Denethor issue a decree of war against them? How do we know we can trust these men?"

"We must trust our captain. He would not ride with the prince of Rohan if he suspected him of deception." Anborn said grimly. "Besides, a war with Rohan would be devastating to both our countries. This may the only way to prevent said conflict."

**********

A light knock sounded at the door and the six men inside looked at each other. Drawing his sword and signaling to his men to take up defensive positions, one man cautiously opened the door. "Yes?"

"It has begun." a voice simply said handing him a small scroll. The speaker disappeared into gathering dusk. The man opened the parchment and hurriedly read the flowing scrip inside. He turned to his companions with a gleam in his eye.

"It's time for the next stage of our plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Thanks to Wizard, TeamJasper, Jimmy and Ithilien for your reviews. Equine: thanks for the answer to my dilemma.

Chapter 5

Faramir jumped as voices sounded outside the door. His sudden motion startled Eowyn who had dozed off nearby and she blinked sleepily at him. "What is it?"

"Shh." He placed his finger against his lips and tilted his head trying to make out the words. He crept closer to the entrance hoping to hear more of the conversation outside. He crouched down, his ear pressed against the wood just as the door opened. He was hard pressed to move before he was struck in the head.

"What do you think you are doing, you little whelp?" a harsh voice snapped. The speaker backhanded Faramir across the face, knocking him to the ground. To his credit, the young man of Gondor made no sound as he sprawled on the stones. He shook his head trying to clear it and Eowyn could see a flicker of pain in his face. The unknown man drew a knife from his belt and pressed the tip against Faramir's throat. "Roll over on your face." He bound his prisoner's hands tightly behind his back and drew a hood over his head. He then pulled him into a kneeling position before turning to Eowyn. "Kneel down next to him." he ordered.

Eowyn bit her lip as she obeyed. Her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would come straight out of her chest. Her knees were shaking so much that she almost fell as the man roughly jerked her arms behind her, pushing her down to the floor. He dropped a hood over her head as well and she was almost suffocated by the coarse material. She felt hands on her arms pulling her to her feet and propelling her forward. She stumbled slightly as the terrain beneath her feet changed. She sensed that she was being led outside into the trees. She stumbled again and almost fell. Someone roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her back up. She cried out involuntarily from the pain in her shoulder.

"Be silent!" a different voice hissed at her. She felt her head pulled backward from a jerk on her hair and she squeezed her eyes tight against the yelp that rose in her throat.

**********

Boromir spurred his horse as he led the ten men across the Aduin fords. Mablung had decided the best place to start would be to backtrack from the place that Faramir had been taken. Since much time had passed, the men would be hard pressed to locate suitable tracks. The heir of Gondor pushed his mount hard knowing his father's ultimatum was nearing its end. He and Theodred shared the same concern. A war between their countries would most certainly decimate both lands.

Late that afternoon the group reached the area in which the slain bodies of the Gondorian soldiers had been found. They all dismounted and scoured the ground, looking for any sign of their quarry. Anborn and Damrod held a quick whispered conference before slipping away into the trees. Boromir watched them leave; knowing that if anyone could find traces of his brother it would be one of the huntsmen.

***********

Faramir blinked several times as his captors removed his hood. The bright sunlight dazzled his vision making it difficult to see. As his eyes slowly focused, he saw Eowyn just to his left, her hair unbound and flowing like a curtain of gold down her back. His head was still throbbing from the vicious blow he had received and he closed his eyes again to keep his stomach in place. Suddenly he was shoved from behind and he almost fell forward onto his face.

"Move boy. From now on, you're going to have to carry your own weight." A harsh voice ordered him as the cords binding his wrists were cut and his arms brought together in front of him. A length of rope was passed around his waist, tied around Eowyn's body and then held by one of their captors. He realized that this maneuver effectively prevented either one of them from escaping. He had no choice but to follow as they were led deeper into the forest.

**********

Anborn crouched close to the earth as he surveyed the ground searching for any trace of Faramir. Damrod was just to his right and the two men shared a quick glance. The younger son of the steward was a favorite among them and they had all watched him grow up. Anborn had been the one to first show the shy, serious eight year old how to use a bow and the two had a close relationship.

"Anborn, look at this." Damrod said suddenly. He beckoned to the other ranger. Anborn knelt beside him to see a small disk pressed into the soft ground. The leather thong was frayed as if it had been torn. He lifted the small wooden circle from the dirt, his thumb tracing the raised tree of Gondor on its surface.

"Isn't this the medallion Boromir gave his brother?" Anborn said with sudden dread.

"Aye. It was a birthday present for him and I've never seen him without it." Damrod said grimly. "The cord looks as if it was ripped from around his neck."

"He was fighting for his life." Anborn's hand closed around the medallion and he rose to his feet. "Let's see what other tracks we can find." He strode determinedly further into the forest, Damrod on his heels.

************

Hours later Faramir and Eowyn sank exhausted onto the ground. The men had set a pace that the two were hard pressed to match. Eowyn had fallen twice and their captors had dragged her for several feet before they allowed her to rise. The strain on the rope put extra pressure on Faramir's already aching chest and ribs. He coughed softly trying to avoid alerting either his captors or Eowyn. As night fell, the men bound both of them to trees on the edge of the camp. Faramir let his head fall back against the trunk behind him, feeling strands of his hair catching the rough bark. He glanced sideways at Eowyn, who was sitting with her head hanging down. She slowly looked up as she became aware of his gaze. Her face was covered with dirt and she had scratches on her neck and arms. She gave him a wan smile in an attempt to reassure him. One of the men came up to them and gave them each a small cup of water. It was difficult for them to drink since their hands were still bound but the tepid liquid felt good on their parched throats. They were given nothing to eat and as the hours wore on, the temperature dropped until they were both shivering from the chill.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Jimmy: You'll have to keep reading to find out the answer. TeamJasper, Wizard, and Natyuska: Thank you for your comments. Equine: Thanks for your help. As always you give me great insight.

Chapter 6

Faramir trudged slowly through the trees. He felt as though he were on the verge of collapse. He hadn't slept at all the previous night and now he ached for rest. Suddenly he tripped and fell face first into the dirt. His left arm already sore from being beaten when he was first taken, slammed into a rock hidden under the topsoil. He bit back the cry of pain that shot through his arm. The rope around his waist tightened and he felt himself sliding along the rough ground. His body jerked to a stop as his shoulder smashed into a tree. This time he couldn't stop the yelp that came with the pain. He heard Eowyn cry out from beside him as his sudden stop yanked her backwards to land sprawled on the ground. A vicious kick drove the air from his lungs and blackness threatened his vision. As he gasped for breath, he was hauled roughly to his feet and it took all his will to keep from collapsing back onto the ground. One of his captors held him by the back of his shirt and he forced the young man's head up before backhanding him across the face.

"Stay on your feet, boy." The man snarled at him.

Faramir didn't have the strength to answer as he tasted blood in his mouth. He gritted his teeth as the forced march began again.

That evening, they both nearly collapsed as they were allowed to rest. Faramir closed his eyes as his body relaxed. His entire being ached and he felt as though he was in a daze. Suddenly he reopened his eyes and turned his head, momentarily feeling as though someone was watching him. The cry of a night bird sounded from a nearby tree and he smiled slightly remembering the day that Boromir had attempted to teach him the same call.

_"It's easy, Miri." Eighteen year old Boromir encouraged his younger brother. "Just put your lips together and blow through them." He pursed his lips and sent the call into the afternoon air. "See?"_

_"You make it look easy. I sound like a sick crow." Faramir countered._

_Boromir burst into laughter at the morose look on his eight year old brother's face. Despite the ten year age difference the two boys were as close as a pair of brothers could be. "You do not sound like crow; perhaps an ailing songbird but not a crow." The older boy teased as Faramir's attempts fell flat._

_For a moment, the younger boy's face remained dark and grave then brightened into the mischievous grin that only his elder brother could bring out. "Well then I shall just have to practice all the harder." He faced his brother with his chest puffed out, hands on his hips and his feet braced apart. "One day I will be better than you." _

_"Oh is that what you think?" Boromir pretended to be frightened by his brother's stance. "Whatever shall I do?" He paused to think then in one swift motion, swept his brother off his feet, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The child's delighted peals of laughter echoed throughout the courtyard._

Faramir sighed as the memories of his childhood faded. Boromir had been by his side for as long as he could remember and he sorely missed his big brother, his rock. He looked up as he was handed the first bit of food in over two days. He heard the bird's call again, frowning as he realized it sounded familiar but wasn't able to place it. He let his head fall back against the tree as his eyes closed from utter exhaustion.

************

"Lord Boromir, we found more tracks." Anborn said grimly. "It looks like they're headed for the border with Rohan."

"Rohan? That's a hard journey to make if one wants to keep their prisoner hidden." Mablung observed. "They would have had to put him in a wain to prevent people from seeing him."

"Faramir would not go with them willingly. He would have fought back." Boromir said firmly.

"He did." Anborn handed him the medallion that Damrod had found. "It was torn from his neck."

The heir's hand closed into a fist around the disk and rage contorted his features. "If my brother comes to harm…" he didn't finish the sentence as Beregond put a calming hand on his arm.

"Boromir, you cannot let your anger dictate your actions. If we are to find Faramir and Eowyn then we must be focused and calm." The man's words broke through the red haze surrounding Boromir's vision. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths before he spoke.

"We ride for the border."

"Lord Boromir."

Boromir glanced back as Theodred called his name.

"I don't believe that men from Rohan took your brother, despite where the tracks lead."

"I understand that. But if that's where the tracks lead then that is where we must go."

Eomer scowled. "I do not like this." he muttered.

"Nor do I, cousin. However we must see this through. Eowyn's life depends on us." Theodred answered quietly.

************

As the morning sun rose, Faramir slowly opened his eyes. He was stiff and sore from his cramped position on the ground. He glanced around the clearing, noting how the trees, like the bird from the night before, seemed oddly familiar. He shook his head. The exhaustion of the last few days clogged his brain and he was having trouble just focusing on what lay in front of him. The riddle of the trees would just have to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I have studied the maps published with LOTR and I've never been quite sure if the River Entwash is in Rohan or Gondor. For my purposes I made it in Rohan, if that's wrong, my apologies in advance. Ithilien: I've taken your suggestion to heart. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. TeamJasper and Natyuska: Thanks for your reviews.

Chapter 7

The sun stood high overhead as midday approached. Faramir still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he should know where he was. He kept stealing glances around him trying to figure out the mystery without alerting his captors to his efforts. Beside him Eowyn trudged along with stumbling steps. He snuck a look over at her and was disheartened to see the fatigue in her face. He had been taught that women were to be respected and cherished and her obvious distress tore at his heart. She caught his eye and smiled a wan smile in an attempt to reassure him. Suddenly he cocked his head, the sound of rushing water catching his ear. The sounds were faint, barely discernable over the noise of the woods, but he knew they were coming from his left. As the day wore on, the sounds got louder and he suddenly realized he was hearing the sounds of the river.

_"Can it be the Anduin?"_ He thought to himself with a jolt. _"Can we be that close to Ithilien?"_ Lost in his thoughts, he had slowed slightly and the rope tightened around his waist jerking him forward.

"Keep up boy." One of the men ordered him. He gave an extra tug on the rope to emphasize his point.

Faramir cringed slightly at the pain, but was careful not to let the expression show on his face. His mind was racing ahead with possibilities to try and escape. He also noticed that the trees were starting to change. They were becoming taller and lighter in color. The smell of water was in the air and the rushing sound was very loud. Suddenly the woods opened up into a clearing and the waters of the Entwash delta spread before them. The sun seemed suddenly brighter as it slowly sank into the west. A soft gasp came from Eowyn as she suddenly comprehended where they were.

"Rohan." She breathed the word so quietly he could barely hear her. He barely nodded in response. The knowledge both thrilled and terrified him. He was grateful to know that he had finally figured out where they were, but he didn't know much about Rohan and he wasn't sure how much Eowyn knew of the terrain either. Part of him hoped that they would turn towards Ithilien, yet the rational part of his brain knew they probably wouldn't take that route. The men marched their prisoners firmly toward the bank of the waters.

As night fell, Faramir began twisting his wrists trying to see if he could loosen the ropes binding him. The main part of the rope stretched across his arms and chest holding him against the tree, but his wrists were bound together by a cord that felt as though it wasn't as tight as it had been. As he struggled in the darkness, another memory surged through his mind.

_"Leave me alone!" Seven year old Faramir cried out as he was accosted by four older boys known to be bullies. They took pride in tormenting younger boys, pelting them with rotten vegetables and fruits, knocking them into the mud or tying them up and leaving them alone. _

_"Listen to the little whelp!" one of them jeered. "What's the matter? No big brother to come and save you?" The young man laughed viciously at the smaller boy. He picked up a handful of mud, smearing it over Faramir's face and hair, while his friends held the younger boy's arms behind his back. The young son of the steward struggled futilely to get free as the bullies' raucous laughter increased with every move he made. _

_"Look at him wriggling like a worm on a hook!" one of the other boys shouted._

_"Poor Fairie-mir. He's a little fairie." The third boy snickered. _

_"I am not!" Faramir yelled back. He was ashamed that he had been caught by the group of hooligans. He was desperate to prove himself to his elder brother. "You leave me alone!" His voice trembled in spite of his efforts; a fact that was not lost on his antagonists. _

_"Oh, he's going to cry like a little baby. Where is your big brother? Is he out with the real soldiers?" The taunts continued as the quartet dragged Faramir around the back of the building. Once there they threw him bodily over the fence into the slop of a nearby pigpen. Reaching through the slats, the four boys tied his hands to the fence then ran off leaving him alone. Their laughter floated behind them as they disappeared. Faramir waited until he could no longer hear them before he burst into tears. He struggled trying to get his hands free of the bindings. He shivered from the cold muck as the sun began to set. Suddenly he felt hands on his wrists as his brother's deep voice spoke from behind him. _

_"What did you get yourself into little brother?" Boromir's voice was wonderfully gentle as he freed his younger sibling from his bonds.  
Faramir simple shook his head as tears began again. His face burned with heat and he stared at the ground, ashamed to meet his brother's eyes. "How did you know?" he finally whispered._

_"A little girl around the corner saw what they did and came and got me." Boromir removed his cloak and wrapped it around his shivering brother before lifting him into his strong arms. "Come on, little brother. Let's get you cleaned up." _

_"Bori?" Faramir voice was muffled both by the cloak and the fact he had his face buried in his brother's neck._

_"Yes, little brother?"_

_"Are you made at me?"_

_"Of course not! Why would you think such a thing?"_

_"Because of what they did to me. I couldn't defend myself. They called me a fairie."_

_"Oh Miri." Boromir held his brother tighter. "It's not your fault. They're just bigger than you." They had reached the suite of rooms the brothers shared and he set the younger boy down on a bench in the bathing chamber, helping him strip out of his filthy clothes. "You are not a fairie and one day you're going to be big enough and strong enough to fight back. You did not do anything wrong, you understand?"_

_Faramir nodded his head, his eyes still downcast. Boromir regarded the child for a few moments before he knelt in front of him. He placed two fingers under his brother's chin, gently but forcible raising his gaze._

_"Look at me." He waited until he had Faramir's undivided attention. "I'm not mad at you. I am going to teach you a few things so that the next time those boys decide to pick on you, you'll have a few tricks to show them; starting with how to get out of those knots they had you tied in."_

Faramir smiled in the darkness. Boromir's lessons had paid off as he felt the ropes loosening. He knew that there was now enough slack for him to get free at a moment's notice. As dawn broke, he whispered at Eowyn, trying to get her attention before the guards stopped them from talking to each other.

"Eowyn, Eowyn"

Eowyn blinked at him, her grey eyes shadowed with fatigue. "What is it?"

"Can you swim?"

"Excuse me?" She wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly.

"Can you swim?" He repeated his question.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I have an idea to get us out of here."

"How? We're both bound." Eowyn hissed back.

Faramir opened his mouth to answer then closed it quickly as he noticed one of the guards coming their way. He winked at Eowyn before dropping his head as the man cut the ropes holding them to the tree. He roughly pulled them to their feet before tethering them together.

"Time to go." He said harshly pushing them ahead of him. They skirted the edges of the river delta and then turned southeast. Faramir caught his breath as he realized they were indeed heading towards Ithilien. Late that afternoon, they reached the bank of the Anduin and picked their way down a narrow rocky path to the beach. A small flat bottom boat was tied up on the shore and the two captives were roughly pushed down into the bottom. One of the men unexpectedly cut the rope binding them together, before taking up a long pole to help the others ferry the river. The crossing seemed to take forever and Eowyn was rather green when they reached the far bank. Her legs were shaking as she climbed from the boat on to the shore and she almost fell into the frigid water. She was jerked back to her feet and slapped across the face, before the men pushed her ahead of them up the path away from the bank.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Denethor paced around his study, his robes rustling like ominous whispers. His brother in law Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth sat in a chair nearby watching the Steward's movement. The prince's normally cheerful face was grave after nearly a fortnight of wondering as to his nephew's whereabouts. He jumped as Denethor's fist slammed into the table, making the goblets sitting there jump.

"I will make them pay for taking my son." He snarled, his dark eyes snapping a fire that Imrahil hadn't seen in a long time.

"Denethor, you don't know that men of Rohan took him. What purpose is in it? We have been allies for hundreds of years."

"It was Rohan. Boromir found their livery in the hand of one of Faramir's slain guards."

"Livery can be stolen." Imrahil answered softly, but he knew his kinsman well enough to know that once he made up his mind, he rarely changed it.

"It matters not!" The steward fairly shouted the words. "I will have vengeance." He stormed to the door and called his scribe. "Write as I dictate to you. As of this moment, Gondor is at war with Rohan."

"Lord Denethor, the two week time of grace has not ended. There are still three more days. Even now, Boromir rides with the Prince of Rohan in an effort to find Faramir. Why would Theodred join him if it were Rohan that took him? There is also word that Theoden's niece Eowyn is missing as well. Is it not conceivable that this was a trap?"

"If you will not support me, then you are against me and therefore a traitor to Gondor." Denethor's eyes glittered from the force of his rage.

Imrahil sighed heavily. "Of course the Swan Knights are at your command my lord. I take your leave to prepare them." He strode from the study with a heavy heart and mind.

*********

Boromir swore fluently and loudly as the faint trail they had found vanished into the night. They had followed the tracks that Anborn and Damrod had found more than a mile from where Faramir had been taken, for three days coming to the edge of Stonewain Valley. There the faint trail that had started as wain wheels and had turned to those of men faded into the trees in the Druadan Forest.

"Now where do we go?" Eomer said dejectedly. "We won't find anything in those leaves and rocks."

"I don't know." Theodred stood staring at the forest. "I cannot believe we came all this way to simply fail now."

"I don't…I don't know what to do." Boromir dismounted and walked a few steps before dropping heavily onto the ground, his head in his hands.

Anborn held a quick conference with Damrod and one of the men from Rohan before coming to the Captain-General's side.

"We're going to head into the woods for a bit to see if we can find some track or sign of Faramir." He said softly gripping the younger man's shoulder.

Boromir barely nodded as the ranger signaled to the other men and the trio disappeared into the forest. They moved slowly searching for any sign they could find.

"Over here." The Rohirran man called. The other two joined him as he crouched near a large tree. The faint impression of a small slipper was visible in the soft earth. "I believe this print belongs to the lady Eowyn."

"I agree. That shoe is too small to belong to lord Faramir." Damrod said grimly. "But where did they go from here?"

Suddenly a wheezing voice spoke from behind them. Anborn whirled with his hand on his sword.

"Be ye lookin' fer th' wain?" an old man who reeked of stale wine staggered towards them.

The rangers looked at each other before Anborn cautiously answered. "We are. Do you have information on such a matter?"

"Aye." He took a long pull from a jug in his hand. "Me own brew." He chuckled drunkenly showing a toothless grin.

"Sir, the wain?" Damrod prompted him. The man looked at him with reddened eyes.

"Eh? Oh oh. The wain. I seen it the otha day. It stopped an' some men got out 'long wi' a lass."

"Where did they go?"

"Thatta way." He gestured floppily deeper into the woods. "There be a cottage there. Seen strange lights there the otha night." He turned and began stumbling in the direction he had pointed. "Show ya' come on now."

Damrod whispered to Anborn. "Do you think we should chance following him?"

Anborn shrugged. "I don't know. Seems odd that he just showed up like that. The nearest town is several miles from here."

"He is a ------" The man from Rohan spoke a word the rangers didn't recognize. "It doesn't translate directly but means he is a man of the wine."

"You mean a drunkard."

"Something similar to that yes. He probably lives here in the woods, especially if he brews his own ale."

"You think we should trust him." Anborn stated flatly.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." The man answered. He slowly rose and followed the old man who could now be heard caroling at the top his lungs.

"At least he is making this interesting." Damrod said with a trace of wry humor.

"Interesting is hardly the word I'd choose." Anborn muttered.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a small deserted rundown cottage built into the side of the hill. "There ye is." The old man slurred. "I gotta go…." His sentence dwindled to mutterings as he wandered off into the trees.

Damrod whistled softly, an amused look on his face. He exchanged a look with Anborn, who merely shrugged. "Let's take a look inside this cottage."

"Wait." Anborn said. "I'm going back for the others." He disappeared swiftly back the way they had come. He returned in short order with the rest of the group.

"You said an old man led you here?" Boromir stated in amazement. "Why on earth did you trust him?"

"We don't seem to have any other course of action." Eomer said. "Did you search the cottage?"

"We were waiting for you." Theodred's ranger spoke quietly.

Boromir led the way into the small space. Sunlight filtered through the one window in the main room. Ashes lay in the fireplace and wrappings were scattered on the floor. Anborn fashioned a torch from a tree branch outside and ventured deeper into the cottage. He came to a closed door and slowly turned the knob. It opened hesitantly creaking upon its hinges, the sound eerie in the stillness.

"Eru, what is that smell?" Mablung had suddenly appeared behind him.

"Waste, I should think." Anborn murmured. The torch light threw shadows around the small stone room. He ventured further into the gloom.

"Careful brother. There is no handle on this side of the door. If it should close we will be trapped."

Anborn barely acknowledged his friend as a green piece of cloth caught his eyes. He rushed over and picked it up, just as shouting sounded from outside. The two rangers raced outside, the wooden door slamming shut behind them.

"What's happened?" Mablung called as they reached the outside.

"Beregond and the Rohirriam found more tracks. They're headed deeper into the forest." Boromir answered grimly. "I just wish I has assurances that it was indeed Faramir."

"It was he, milord." Anborn handed the heir the tunic they had found.

"Oh, Miri." Boromir whispered. His hand crushed the fabric in his fist. "Where have they taken you, my dear brother?"

*************  
Early the next morning found Faramir, Eowyn and their captors moving through the northern boarders of Ithilien. Despite his weariness, Faramir's senses were heightened by both the fact he knew this territory and the bickering that was beginning to plague the men. The steward's son was alert for any chance to escape, yet he still wondered if it was possible for him to succeed. After they had departed the boat, he and Eowyn had been tethered once again. Suddenly the leader whirled around. Drawing his knife, he slashed the rope holding them together and dragged Faramir over to one of the trees. He bound the young man before applying the same treatment to Eowyn. Once the prisoners were secured, he turned to his men, berating them for their dissention.

Faramir caught his breath as he realized that they were effectively unguarded. Moving slowly, afraid that the argument would end at any time, he slipped his wrists free of the loosened ropes. Once his hands clear he wiggled out of the ropes binding him to the tree. He stole over to Eowyn and swiftly untied her hands, keeping a sharp eye out for the men. She bit her lip and held very still, not wishing to distract him. He slid the rope off her chest and suddenly she was free. She sprang to her feet, just as someone noticed them. "RUN!" shouted Faramir as he pushed her into the trees. They sprinted away slipping and sliding down the hill. They could hear the voices of the men behind them. Suddenly the Anduin lay before them. Eowyn stopped on the edge of the cliff and stared down into the water rolling some ten feet below them.

"There's no where to go." She gasped.

"Do you trust me?" Faramir asked as their captors appeared behind them.

Eowyn studied his face of a moment, a hint of doubt in her stomach. Finally she nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Then don't let go." He answered as he grabbed her hand. He backed up a few steps still holding her firmly. She closed her eyes briefly as she understood what he had in mind. Then she raced forward matching him stride for stride as they leapt off the bank and plunged into the icy waters below.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Filler chapter to tell a bit more of Faramir and Boromir's background in this AU. And now for the shout outs. Ithilien: I'm glad you liked both the length and my nickname for Faramir. Thanks for giving me a great critique. Wizard and Ichiko: Thanks for your reviews. Welcome to those of you who have bookmarked this story.

Chapter 9

Eowyn gasped as her head broke the surface. The water was frigid and it took her breath away. Just to her right, Faramir's head appeared, his dark hair clinging to his face and shoulders. Above them, they could hear the shouts of their captors as they stood staring down at them. A couple of arrows sliced the water nearby, but the current was moving so fast that it carried them downstream and out of range. Eowyn concentrated on staying close to Faramir, but her skirts weighed her down hindering her movements. It was obvious he was a strong swimmer and even though she knew how, she hadn't spent much time in the water. Her strokes slowed as the cold and fatigue took its toll. The water seemed to be getting rougher as well. She felt herself being pulled under the surface and she didn't have the strength to fight back.

Faramir turned his head as he saw her slip under the water. He dove underneath and grabbed her arm, pulling her body up. He kicked his feet driving them both towards shore. As they got closer, Eowyn seemed to recover a bit and she was able to scramble up the bank on her own. She lay there shivering and gasping with Faramir panting beside her.

"Please promise me, we won't do that again." She gasped out as she struggled to catch her breath.

Faramir chuckled softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think the drop was quite that far."

"You've done that before?" Shock flashed across her face.

An embarrassed flush crept across Faramir's features. "My brother and I used to jump off the bank near Minas Tirith when I was younger. We did it to scare our nanny."

Eowyn simply shook her head as she concentrated on slowing her breathing. Finally she looked over at Faramir. "Do you know where we are?"

The young man nodded. "I think so. I think we are about three miles above the shoals. It also means we have two choices. One is to follow the river down to Cair Andros. It's the easier path but that also means those men will have a better chance of tracking us."

"And the other choice?"

"To head for a secret refuge deep in the forest. It's a hard journey but I doubt they know of the refuge's existence."

"So you believe we should head for that?"

Faramir nodded slowly. "It will take us two or three days to reach it, but I believe it is the better choice." He pushed himself to his feet and extended his hand to help Eowyn stand.

"We should get moving."

Eowyn grasped his outstretched arm and slowly stood. She knew she would be stiff in a few hours and she still felt chilled from the water. She realized suddenly that he had to be as cold as she was, since they had left his tunic in the room they had been held in.

_"What are we going to do for food and shelter?"_ she thought to herself. She didn't voice the question aloud, afraid of seeming childish and self-centered. She squared her shoulders and followed Faramir into the trees.

************

That night, sleep once again evaded Boromir. After a couple of hours of tossing back and forth, he threw off the blankets and squatted by the fire, deep in thought. So lost was he that he jumped when Eomer threw another log into the flames.

"I'm sorry. I thought you realized I was here." The light glinted off the younger man's hair.

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention." The heir of Gondor sighed running his hand through his raven locks.

"You said once that you felt as though this was your fault. Do you still believe that?" Eomer said softly.

Boromir sighed. "Yes." Distress was obvious in his features.

"Will you tell me why? Perhaps I can share your burden." The younger man's voice was soft and gentle.

A silence stretched between them for several long moments before Boromir finally responded. "I was ten years old when Faramir was born. My mother had lost two babes before him, one early one and the second during her labor. That delivery almost killed her and the healers warned her that if she were to conceive again, the strain would probably claim her life. When she realized she was carrying Faramir, she was overjoyed. Father's personal healer tried to convince her to take some herbs to make her body expel the child, but she refused." He paused and took a deep ragged breath. "About a week before my brother was born, she called me to her side. She told me that she knew two things: that the child she carried was a boy and that she would never see him grow to manhood. Mother made me promise to protect and help my brother. The night she went into labor, she was screaming so loud that even Father couldn't stand to hear her cries." Boromir's voice broke over the last words. "By the time Miri was born, Mother was beyond the healer's aid. He was her final gift and her crowning jewel."

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother when I was ten as well, so I understand your grief." Eomer said quietly.

"Father refused to acknowledge my brother until he was over a year old. He still treats him with a sullen distain at times. I was the one who raised him, comforted him, and taught him. I was the one, who was supposed to ride to Dol Amroth that day, but Miri hadn't been able to go the last time we went and so he begged me to let him go. I thought, he's eighteen, he has an escort. What could possibly happen?" Boromir looked up with a tortured face. "If I had not acquiesced to his desires, he would not be missing and possible dead."

"Boromir, I don't believe that you could have foretold these events. We will find both your brother and my sister." Eomer's words carried a note of assurance. "And when we do we will make those who dared to take them pay the price for their actions."

**********

As night fell, Faramir and Eowyn huddled under the darkening trees. Faramir wrapped his arms around his knees and shivered in the chill. Eowyn sat nearby rubbing her hands up and down her arms. They had found a few berries but both of them were hungry beyond measure.

"How much farther do you think we have to go?" Eowyn suddenly asked. She had her cheek lying against her knees with her face turned towards him.

"I'm not quite sure. I thought we were further down the river than we are." Faramir said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm holding you back aren't I?" The girl's voice was sad.

"No. Why would you think such a thing?" He said with a note of surprise.

"I know you could move faster without a silly girl to worry about."

"Eowyn, you are not a silly girl. You have been through an ordeal that would make even doughty men falter." Faramir started to say more but began coughing. "In any case, you were right before. I am sick. I've been trying to hide it but I am." He was starting to shiver in earnest now as the night rapidly turned cold. He realized Eowyn was shaking just as much as he was. He bit his lip as he pondered how to broach his thought for keeping them both warm. He shifted slightly trying to find a position that was more comfortable. Suddenly he jumped as her hand touched his shoulder.

"I know it is not considered proper, but we will need each other's warmth to survive this night." Eowyn said.

Faramir chuckled softly. "I had the same thoughts milady. I was attempting to think of a way to ask you." He was grateful for the darkness that hid the blush in his face as Eowyn leaned against him.

"May I ask you a question?" the young lady suddenly asked him.

"I believe you just did." His voice held a note of mirth. "What is it?"

"How old are you?"

"Just past eighteen years." He looked down at her face, now mere inches from his own. "And you?"

"I shall be sixteen soon." She spoke with a trace of pride. "It is a rite of passage in Rohan."

"You said your brother is older than you. Is it just the two of you?"

"I have a cousin as well, but Theodred is almost sixteen years older than me." Eowyn's shoulder rippled in a brief shrug. "Still he is the one that first showed me how to use a blade."

"That is what Boromir did for me. He has taught me everything he knows about being a soldier."

"What about your father? Did he not teach you?" Eowyn craned her head to look up at him. She was surprised to see a look of sadness flit across his face.

"Father does not show much affection for me."

"Why not?"

"My mother passed from this world as I came into it. Father has never recovered from her loss and his grief has turned him hard." Faramir's voice was wistful. "Anyway Boromir decided that I was his responsibility and even though he is ten years my elder, we are the best of friends."

Eowyn yawned, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "Forgive me."

"Get some rest, milady. Morning shall come soon enough."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Welcome to the new readers and reviewers. TeamJasper: Welcome back, glad you're still enjoying the story.

Chapter 10

The next dawned with frost upon the grasses. Faramir woke Eowyn shortly after dawn. "We must keep moving." He said softly.

"I know." She answered. Exhaustion was written plainly in her face. Her grey eyes had lost their spark, seeming dull in the early morning light. They were both hungry and cold, yet each was drawing strength from the other. Faramir marveled at how the lady of Rohan carried herself with no complaint or grumble. She seemed to have a poise and grace beyond her years and he found himself comparing her to the women of the court of Gondor. He knew that none of them would have endured as well as the young lady at his side.

As the afternoon wore on, they both found it hard to continue. Suddenly Faramir stopped his brow furrowed in concentration. He sniffed the air, trying to catch another trace of the scent that had caught his attention.

"What is it?" Eowyn asked a trace of fear in her voice as she reacted to his mood.

"Wood smoke. I caught just a hint of it." He spoke absentmindedly, still focused on his task.

"Do you think it's those men?" she said casting a worried glance around the woods.

"I don't think so. I believe it's coming from somewhere ahead of us." Faramir seemed to shift into a different person. He stood perfectly still, his eyes searching the woods before them. Eowyn held her place not wishing to disturb him. Suddenly he whipped around towards her. He pressed his finger to his lips then pulled her into a nearby thicket. "Stay here." he whispered, his lips close to her ear. She nodded her understanding as he faded into the trees. The silence of the woods descended all around her and she felt on edge as if something were about to happen.

Faramir stole silently through the trees, pausing as he reached a small clearing. He blinked several time, afraid to believe his eyes at the sight before him. A tiny log cabin sat in the center of the cleared space, a wisp of smoke rising from the chimney. He could see a silhouetted figure moving about the room inside and the smell of roasted meat wafted through the open window. His stomach twisted painfully as the aroma tickled his nose. He was moving forward almost before he realized it as his feet seemed to have a mind of their own. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" An old woman opened the door, clearly surprised at his presence and he bowed his head in greeting.  
"Greetings Grandmother." He said using the formal address for the elder of their county.

"Now why is a young man such as you standing on my doorstep?" she asked suspiciously.

"My... sister and I were lost in the woods. We are in desperate need of food and shelter." Faramir hoped the woman lived far enough away from the routes of Gondor that she would not recognize him. He didn't feel like explaining the situation and he was ashamed that he had nothing with which to repay the woman. Her face softened into a gentle smile that warmed his heart.

"Enter in peace, my son and bring your sister."

"Thank you, Grandmother." Faramir bowed again then hurried back to where he had left Eowyn. He quickly explained then led her back to the cabin. Eowyn closed her eyes as she entered the warmth of the home. After the chill of the outside air, the room felt wonderful.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Grandmother." She curtsied to their hostess, adopting the title that Faramir had used. She looked hungrily at food the woman was setting out. The woman chuckled at the look on her face.

"Wash your hands child then join me. You too, young man, wash your hands and then take a seat at the table.

The fare was simple with roasted meat, homemade bread and ripe fruit. Eowyn savored each bite, feeling as though she had never enjoyed a meal quite so much as this one. The woman's eyes twinkled at her as she watched them eat.

"Seems that you two haven't had a proper meal for a bit, eh?"

"No, Grandmother." Faramir's voice was soft. "We thank you for your assistance."

"It is my pleasure." She surveyed their torn and filthy clothing with a critical eye. "It seems you could use a change of clothes as well." She rose from the table, disappearing into a back room. The two visitors exchanged a quick, worried glance at her departure, but relaxed as she returned with an armful of fabric.

"Something here should fit you child." She handed a bundle to Eowyn. "You can use that room to change when you are finished eating." She then turned to Faramir studying his tall form. "I'm not sure if I have breeches long enough for you. But I might have a tunic and cloak that should do."

"You are a most gracious host, Grandmother." The young man murmured softly overwhelmed by the show of mercy.

Later that evening, Faramir spread blankets on the floor near the fire. Eowyn was already asleep in the other room. The old woman sat in a corner knitting and humming to herself. He propped himself up on one elbow watching her work. She smiled at him over her yarn as she became aware of his gaze.

"What is troubling you, young man?"

Faramir hesitated weighing his answer. "I am afraid I have nothing with which to repay your generous kindnesses to us."

"You need not worry, lord Faramir. The debt has already been paid."

Faramir stared at her in shock. "You recognized me?" he asked slowly.

"You have your mother's eyes and bearing." The woman said simply.

"You knew my mother?" He came to his knees, his posture begging for information on the mother he had never known.

The old woman laid aside her knitting and leaned forward. "I met your mother long ago, before your brother was born. I was a young widow. My husband had recently died and I was carrying our daughter. I was alone and destitute. I had no hope." Her face flushed slightly. "There was a procession of wagons in the village and one of them had some apples in view. Just as I reached out to take one, your mother's voice stopped me. I was ashamed to stoop to stealing but I was hungry." A smile came to her lips. "Lady Finduilas looked at me with such pity."

_"If you are hungry, you have only to ask." Lady Finduilas' gently voice spoke quietly. She looked at the young mother with soft eyes. "I am most happy to share." She handed the fruit to the woman. _

_"I'm sorry milady. It just I need….." _

_"Shhh." Finduilas held up her hand. "You need not explain. Do you have family?"_

_"No, milady. My husband was in the infantry and he was killed two months past. I have no one else." She refused to meet the lady's eyes._

_Finduilas felt her heart would break for the lady. She was obviously close to her baby's time. "Come, you shall ride with me for a while."_

The old woman smiled. "By the time your mother left me, she had given me food and clothing. I refused at first since I had no money. She told me that her payment would be for me to raise my child well."

Faramir was fascinated by the tale. "Did you ever see her again?"

"I saw her twice more. Once right after my daughter was born and then about a year after your brother was born. She was a very special person."

"I wish I had known her." Faramir said softly. "All I have are my brother and uncle's memories."

"Cherish those memories. They're what carry you through the dark days."

"Was the dress that you gave Eowyn your daughter's?"

"Yes. She died a few years ago along with her newborn babe." Her voice turned sad. "I lost my son in law shortly thereafter and so I came out here to live. The woods give me a sense of peace."

"I'm sorry." Faramir whispered. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't fear. You could not have known. But I thank you." She rose to her feet. "Now, it is late and you need rest. I will wake you in the morning. Sleep well milord."

"Thank you Grandmother. May your dreams be pleasant as well." Faramir said as he stretched out on the blankets, thoughts of his departed mother in his head. He made up his mind that as soon as he returned to Minas Tirith he would find a way to help the woman. he owed her that at the very least. He gazed into the fire until his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I"m sorry that this update has been awhile in coming. I was finishing off my other story Memories and I have had several job interviews culminating in a new job and a move in the next few weeks. So this update is short and it will probably be the last one for a few weeks, until I can get through orientation, the move and into a regular schedule at my new job. Please stick with me guys. I'll be back.

Chapter 11

Faramir yawned as he slowly awoke. He felt as though he could sleep for days and he had to force his eyes to stay open. The early morning sun was peeking over the horizon and he rolled over as the creak of a door sounded. The old woman entered with a basket in one hand and a pail of water in the other. He stiffly climbed to his feet then moved to her side.  
"Let me help you." He said as he took the heavy pail from her hand.

"Thank you my son." She gave him a smile, a twinkle in her dark eyes. "You don't have to help me, you know. You are my guest."

"And leave a lady to do heavy work that I am more than capable of doing? I think not." Faramir replied firmly. "Besides, my brother would have my head if he knew I wasn't making myself useful."

The woman tilted her head at him, seemingly surprised at his choice of words. "Your brother, but not your father?"

"Father…" He hesitated unsure of what to say. He didn't want to speak poorly of his father and yet anything but the truth seemed unfair to the one who had graciously taken them into her home. "Father often refrains from expressing his opinions." He finally said not meeting her gaze.

"Ah. In other words, your father blames you for your mother's death and as a consequence, ignores you."

Faramir felt his face flush at the woman's directness. He kept his gaze down, not wanting her to see the sudden rush of tears that filled his eyes. He jumped slightly as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I am old child but I still hear rumors and whispers. These eyes are not so aged that they cannot see the truth that is written in your face."

"Father is a good steward and a just ruler." Faramir said quietly.

"Hmph. One may be an exceptional leader and still be a dotard when it comes to raising children, especially when one's mind is clouded with grief."

He looked up quickly, surprised at the frankness of her words. He was unaccustomed to hearing his father spoken of in unflattering terms.

A chuckle sounded from the woman as she beheld the expression on his face. "One may pay respect and homage to one's ruler without agreeing with everything that leader does." She explained gently.

A small smile came to Faramir's lips. "Most aren't so free with their opinions."

"You live in the citadel child. You haven't been exposed to the commoners in your city. You aren't the only one your father dismisses." She fell silent as a sleepy Eowyn appeared. "Good morning, child."

"Good morning Grandmother." Eowyn replied.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?"

"Yes I did." She smiled at the woman. "May I help you?"

"Certainly you may." She gave them both directions as they prepared a simple meal with which to break their fast. Afterwards she gave them each a bit of food that they could carry with them as well as warm cloaks to protect from the chill of the air. She handed a small flask to Faramir. "Something for the cough my son."

He flushed again. "I didn't realize you had heard me." He murmured softly.

"It comes from being a mother." She answered just as quietly. "Go in peace children." She said louder, giving both a kiss on the brow. "Valar protect you."

Faramir and Eowyn headed into the woods, feeling somewhat better than they had the entire journey. Eowyn glanced back but the view of the cabin was hidden by the trees.

"Do you think we'll see her again?" She suddenly asked.

"I don't know." Faramir answered. "I intend to have my brother honor her in some way when we return. She deserves that much."

The pair trudged slowly on. Faramir's strength was clearly waning and he was coughing more and more as the day went on.

"Are you alright?" Eowyn asked as he stumbled slightly and had to catch himself on a nearby tree trunk.

"Yes." He refused to elaborate and shrugged off the hand that she placed on his arm. She caught her breath as she realized how hot his skin felt.

"Faramir, you're burning with fever!"

"I'll be alright once we reach the refuge." He said softly. She could sense him pulling away.

"It's no shame to admit you are ill."

Faramir finally looked over at her. "I am not ashamed. It is only that my father has always taught me to continue on throughout my pain or weakness." His voice was almost sad.

Eowyn regarded him for a few moments considering his words. "You feel as though your father does not love you?"

"I don't know. Some days he is warm and inviting and others, it's like I don't exist." Faramir crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the tree. He stared at the forest floor for several long moments before he sighed. "We should keep moving."

Eowyn nodded. "I'm ready." Together the pair resumed their trek towards safety.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Ok so I was wrong. I found some time to get this chapter written. I don't know if I will get anything written with the move next week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who bookmarked this story. A huge thanks to Equine for all of the ideas I have bounced off you (some good and bad)._

Chapter 12

Damrod froze as his sharp senses caught the sound of soft voices ahead of him. He signaled to Mablung who was just to his right and the other ranger nodded. They both crept forward trying to locate the speakers. They crouched in the ferns as two men came into the air.

"If we do not find them, it will mean our heads."

"Surely we should have come across their track by now."

"Unless the river claimed them." One of the two shook his head. "The current is quite swift and the girl's skirts would have weighted her down."

The two rangers shared a swift look. "They are part of the group that took Faramir." Damrod murmured with sudden realization.

"Aye, I believe that Boromir would be most interested in talking to them." Mablung answered. They both drew daggers and advanced through the foliage taking the men by surprise. They disarmed them before they had a chance to react. "Someone wishes a word with you." Mablung said firmly. They swiftly brought their prisoners back to the hidden camp Boromir had erected. The heir of Gondor sprang to his feet as he noticed them.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"We believe they were part of the plot to abduct your brother. They were engaged in a most interesting discussion when we came upon them." Damrod said as he pushed his captive into a sitting position in front of the Captain-General.

Boromir's gazed darkened as he focused on the man before him. "Where is my brother?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"I do not know." The man quaked before the young lord of Gondor's wrath.

"You lie!"

"He affected his own escape. He took the lady with him. They leapt off the cliff into Anduin!" the man pleaded.

"They did what?" Boromir was astonished. He heard Eomer behind him echoing his surprise.

"They leapt into the great river. The current carried them downstream." The second man spoke for the first time. "We were assigned to patrol the riverbank in case they headed for Cair Andros."

"Who assigned you?" Theodred came to Boromir's side. The normally soft spoken prince's tone was hard. His blue eyes glinted with a fervor that would make the strongest man shiver.

"Our leader is a man named Beleg. He recruited us in a tavern in the Southlands."

"So you are mercenaries." Eomer spoke with a tone of disgust. The young man had his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes." The man wilted beneath the glare of the lords of Rohan and Gondor. "I…we….we needed the money. He didn't tell us who the targets were until we attacked. By then it was too late. We had gone too far to go back."

"So this Beleg, why did he plot to take my brother? What is his purpose?" Boromir leaned forward, his eyes boring intensely into the two men.

"Money. We were to be paid a large sum when our mission was completed. But the plan did not originate with him. His orders came from another."

"Who? Who gave the order?" Theodred demanded.

"I don't know." He gave a quick glance over to his companion. "We were never told more then that."

Eomer hissed softly and Theodred caught his cousin's arm. "Easy, my brother."

"He knows where Eowyn is." The younger man protested. "He must tell us."

"I don't think they do know." Anborn said softly. One of the Rhorriam joined them.

"I agree with Anborn. These men do not know our lady's location."

"Why do you say that?" Eomer asked.

"Their eyes do not lie. They are too frightened to deceive us." The man answered.

"What shall we do with them, my lord?" Mablung spoke up.

Boromir considered for a moment. "Bind them and escort them to Cair Andros. From thence they shall be taken to Minas Tirith for trial." He turned to Theodred. "With your consent, of course."

"Most certainly." Theodred switched to his own tongue calling two of his men to him. "These men will accompany the prisoners."

"Beregond lead them to Cair Andros." Boromir turned away from the captives. "The rest of us will continue the hunt."

****************

Faramir stumbled again. His chest felt as though it was on fire and he was having difficulty breathing. His coughing was almost constant and his vision was beginning to blur.

"Faramir you need to rest." Eowyn's voice sounded dimly to his left. He turned to face her swaying as he did. He placed his right hand on a nearby tree trying to remain on his feet.

"You have to leave me." He gasped as her image swam before his eyes. "Head towards the waterfall. They will find you before you find them."

"Who? Who will find me?" Eowyn begged a twinge of fear in her voice.

"The….Rangers….of…of Ithilien." Faramir answered haltingly as he slowly collapsed. "Hurry." He whispered as his vision went black. His head fell back as his eyes closed.

"Faramir!" Eowyn knelt beside him. She placed a hand on his brow feeling the heat in his body. "Faramir, please wake up. I can't do this alone." She shook his shoulder but he didn't stir. Slowly she stood and looked in the direction of the falls. It now seemed so far away. She didn't understand the importance of the landmark, but Faramir had told her that morning that is was their destination. She looked back down at the still form on the ground, closing her eyes briefly. Then she squared her shoulders and raced into the trees. Some time later, she slowed trying to catch her breath. Her legs were burning but she ignored the feeling, focusing only on the running water in front of her. She sank down against the trunk of a tree leaning back for a moments rest. She leaned her head back against the rough bark and closed her eyes, trying to calm her pounding heart. Suddenly she was jerked sideways and she looked up into the face of Beleg. His dark eyes glittered fiercely at her.

"And so we meet again fair lady." He sneered at her. She instinctively pulled back trying to get free but he held her in an iron grip.

"Let me go." She said trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"Now why would I choose to do such a thing?" He caught the front of her dress in his fist. "You're worth a lot of money to me." His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her forehead. "Where is Faramir?"

"I don't know." She hoped he believed her.

A sinister chuckle was his answer. "Perhaps you need a little encouragement." He whispered as his grip on her dress tightened.

"Release her!" A new voice commanded from behind her. Beleg spun her around so fast that the trees blurred around her. She gasped as he pulled her tight against him with a knife blade at her throat. A man dressed in green and brown hues stood there as if he had appeared out of the air. A bent bow was in his hands, the arrow primed to take flight towards them.

"You cannot release that arrow faster then I can slit her throat." Beleg challenged.

"Perhaps I can't, but he can." The man said with a wolfish grin.

Eowyn gasped again as another man appeared to her left. In one motion he pushed her down and away from her captor. She sprawled very unladylike on her hands and knees as Beleg drew a knife and slashed at the men in green. She ducked her head, curling into a tiny ball, not wanting to see the outcome. She shivered slightly, her hands over her ears, as she heard the grunts of the men. Suddenly there was a gurgling sound and then silence descended. She held her position afraid to move until a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you injured my lady?"

Eowyn lifted frightened eyes to see one of the men in green crouched beside her. He had a mask over his features but his grey eyes were gentle. She blinked at him for a moment, trying to find her voice. She settled for nodding her head. The man rose to his feet then extended his hand to help her to hers.

"Thank you." She whispered still frightened.

"Are you Lady Eowyn of Rohan?" he asked her.

Eowyn blinked surprised that the man knew her name. "Yes I am."

He pulled his mask down revealing his mouth formed in a warm smile. "I am Isola, Captain of the Ithilien Rangers."

Eowyn caught her breath as she recognized the name that Faramir had told her. "We have to go." She said urgently. "We have to get back to Faramir."

"Where is he child?"

"Back that way. He's sick. He collapsed and sent me on." Eowyn mistook the calm façade of the ranger for disinterest. She felt tears spring to her eyes. "Please, he saved my life. We can't leave him to die."

Isola softened his expression. "Peace milady. We will find him and bring him to safety." He turned to his companion. "Hirgon, take Lady Eowyn to our camp." He bowed to her as he disappeared into the trees leaving her alone with the other ranger.

"Milady." Hirgon held out his hand and she took it, grateful for his support.

Isola hurried back down the faint trail that had led him and his men to Eowyn. He sent whistles into the air alerting other rangers to his position. As the men joined him, he relayed the information Eowyn had given him. Suddenly a shout echoed from the trees.

"Captain, we have him!"

Isola broke into a run and soon found Turin crouched beside Faramir's still form. The young man's dark hair was plastered to his forehead and his body shook from the heat within it.

"Form a litter. We'll have to carry him to Henneth Annun." Isola said firmly. His orders were quickly followed and the men hurried to their refuge carrying their precious burden.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Eowyn sat on a low chair cradling a mug of hot tea in her hands. She was still shivering even with the blanket that Hirgon had draped over her shoulders.

"Are you injured milady?" One of the other rangers knelt before her.

"No, I don't think so." Her words were soft and hesitant. She was still reeling from the events of the day. She tried to take a sip of the hot liquid but her hands were shaking so much that she ended up slopping the liquid on her clothes.

"Here, let me help you." The man took the mug from her then handed her a towel. As she reached to take it, he took her hand examining a cut that ran across her palm and up her wrist. "Does this pain you much?"

"No." She flushed under his direct gaze. "It did at first. I fell and cut it on a branch just before Faramir and I escaped."

The man reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a small box of salve. He smeared the paste on her hand and she immediately felt a cooling sensation. He wrapped a soft bandage around the wound then gave her back her tea. "That should help it heal."

"Thank you." Eowyn whispered. She still felt a little awed by these men. "Have they found Faramir?"

"We haven't heard from the outlying patrols yet, my lady. I'm sorry." He smiled gently. Suddenly a clamor of voices sounded from the entrance to the cave. They both looked over to see Isola and Turin carrying Faramir's form between them.

"Beren, we need your healing skills." The ranger captain called as they lowered the young man on a mattress nearby. The man kneeling in front of Eowyn sprang to his feet and hurried over to the little group. He was completely focused on the still form of the steward's younger son.

"What happened? Is he injured?"

"I don't know. He's burning with fever and when we found him he was unconscious."

Isola answered grimly.

"He was coughing almost constantly before he collapsed." Eowyn volunteered. "He started getting worse after we escaped."

"Get water hot." Beren said quietly. He hurried over to a small pile of gear across the cavern and returned with several cloth wrapped packets. Eowyn rose and came to Faramir's other side, taking his hand in hers. She watched as the healer brewed together a mixture of herbs, water and a touch of honey. He then nodded to Isola and Turin who lifted the young man's head allowing him to spoon the syrup down the boy's throat.

"Will he get well?" Eowyn all but whispered.

"I don't know child." Beren answered her just as softly. He looked over at her. "You need rest as well."

Isola moved from his place at Faramir's head to take her hand. "You shall take my chamber milady."

"Thank you milord." Eowyn inclined her head and allowed him to show her to a small recess in the back of the cave. There she lay down on the bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. Isola stood watching her for a few moments before he picked up a parchment, writing a missive to be delivered to Cair Andros.

****************

Anborn sat in the depths of the night staring into the low fire. He was on watch and yet his mind wandered slightly over the information they had learned from the two mercenaries. He was trying to determine where Faramir would have gone if he wasn't heading for Cair Andros.

_"Tell me about Henneth Annun and the window on the West." Ten year old Faramir begged._

_Anborn chuckled at the little boy's enthusiasm. "Now what do you want to know?" he asked ruffling the child's dark curls. _

_"Tell me how the waterfall looks in the sunset. Boromir said it looks like strands of jewels." _

_Anborn laughed again as he described the rangers' hidden refuge to the enthralled child. _

_"Someday I'm going to be a ranger." Faramir boasted confidently._

Faramir's words echoed in his head as sudden realization struck the ranger. He gasped as their destination suddenly became painfully obvious. "Sweet Eru." He whispered to himself irritated that he hadn't put all the pieces together before this moment.

"What is it, Anborn?" Theodred came to relieve him for the next watch.

"I know where they're going." Anborn shook his head. "I should have seen it earlier." He sprang to his feet and hurried to the bedroll on which Boromir lay. "My lord." He said urgently shaking the heir's shoulder.

"Mm." Boromir came quickly awake. "What is it, Anborn?"

"Faramir's headed for Henneth Annun."

Boromir came to his feet in one swift motion. "Are you sure?"

"It's the only logical conclusion. You of all people know how much he dreams of being a ranger. He's been fascinated with them since the first time his hand touched a bow. If he didn't head towards Cair Andros, then to Henneth, he must have gone."

Boromir's chest heaved as the truth of the ranger's words struck him. "How could I have been so blind? Of course he'd go there. Even if the men who took them followed him, the rangers themselves would protect him."

"And any other he took under his protection."

"Are you saying that you know where my cousin is?" Theodred came to Anborn's side.

"Yes." Boromir said firmly. "I know where my brother took her."

"Then let's go."

"Wait. The way is hard. It will be dawn in a few hours. We'll leave then."

"But…"

Boromir cut off Theodred's protest before it could begin. "There is no trail that leads to the refuge. In the darkness, we could become hopelessly off course and lose valuable time."

Theodred sighed. "I'm sorry. To be this close and yet so far away is a hard thing to swallow."

Boromir smiled. "Believe me my friend. I understand you're longing to be reunited with your family. When I found Faramir gone, I felt as though a part of me was missing. Yet we must be patient and wait for our opportunity." He turned to Anborn. "Get some rest my friend. We must start early in the morning."

Anborn bowed then retired to his own bedroll to get some sleep before the journey in the morning.

***************

Beregond smiled as the fortress at Cair Andros came into view. As they drew closer, he realized that men were busy with preparation. Several men looked up as he entered with the prisoners, the Rhorrian men behind him.

"Beregond!" Aravir, the captain in charge of the fortress called his name. "What are they doing here?" He gestured to the men of Rohan.

"They were riding with us the entire time. They are two of Prince Theodred's men assigned to bring these prisoners here." Beregond answered. Confusion was evident on the man's face.

"Have you not heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Lord Denethor has issued a decree of war against Rohan. He's massing the armies for an offensive."

"What?" one of the men with Beregond exclaimed. "We must get this information to our prince."

"Aravir, will you take charge of the prisoners? I must return to Boromir and impart these developments to him."

"I will." The captain turned to Beregond's companions. "You would be wise to ride for your own country as quickly as you can. Others of our land may not be so friendly."

The two spoke briefly together in their own language. "Beregond, you must tell Prince Theodred of this decree. We will head for home."

Beregond nodded. "I shall depart as soon as I exchange my horse for a fresh mount."

He took the few moments it took to saddle a second horse to wet his mouth with a few gulps of water. Aravir himself led the horse to the ranger.

"Ride hard, my friend. Time is one comfort we don't have."

Beregond nodded as he mounted then kicked the animal into a full gallop retracing his steps.

*******************

"War?" Theodred and Boromir spoke in almost perfect unison.

"But Father said a fortnight!"

"It seems he has changed his mind. The decree reached Cair Andros last night." Beregond said grimly.

"And Derngar and Fengal are headed back to the Riddermark?" Eomer asked.

"Yes. They asked that I give this message to you lord Prince."

Theodred sighed heavily. "Boromir, I am afraid I must head for home. My father will need me." He turned to his cousin. "Will you ride with me?"

Eomer frowned. "I'd rather remain with Boromir, if he will allow it."

"Of course. I will not abandon this search until my father calls me home." Boromir clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "You are most welcome to ride with us."

"So it is settled. I and the rest of the men will return to Edoras. Eomer will continue with you." Theodred quickly mounted his horse. "Peace to your journey my friend." He said as he led his men in the direction of his own country.

************

Eowyn sighed as she washed her face. The men of Ithilien had been kind to her but she still felt out of place. Faramir's fever seemed to be lessening but he was still unconscious. Every so often he would mutter or whimper in his dreams. She patted her hair and adjusted her skirt as she pushed back the curtain that separated the recess from the rest of the cave. She was also a bit embarrassed about taking the captain's private room, even though he had given it to her willingly. She smiled at Beren who was monitoring his patient's heart rate. "How is he?" she asked softly.

"He's improving." The healer answered with a gentle smile of his own. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still tired but I feel better. I think having good food over the last day has helped a lot."

"Good." They both looked up as several voices sounded at the entrance. Every ranger sprang to their feet as Boromir was suddenly framed in the doorway. Eowyn gasped as she saw her brother's familiar face just over his left shoulder.

"Eomer!" she cried as she found herself racing towards him. She threw her arms around him as he caught her in a fierce embrace. He buried his face in her neck as he murmured words of relief in their own tongue.

Boromir nodded to the men but his eyes found his brother's still form. He dropped to his knees as his hand brushed Faramir's hair from his face. "Miri, my dear brother. What happened to you?"

"He's been wandering in a fever for the last two days." Beren answered the heir. "He's slowly improving but he has a long way to go yet."

"When did he get here?"

"Late the day before yesterday. The patrols were headed in for the evening meal and one came across the Lady Eowyn's tracks. It was a stroke of fortune as well for she was under duress when we found her."

Boromir looked over at Eowyn who shrugged. "The man who led our captors caught up with me after Faramir collapsed."

"Wait, he sent you on alone?" Eomer exclaimed.

"He didn't have a choice. He was so sick that he swooned. He told me that if I headed for the waterfall the rangers would find me before I found them." His sister answered firmly.

"And so we did." Isola said. "We killed the man who was threatening her."

"So we are no closer to knowing who laid this plan." Boromir sighed. "However, I am gladdened to know you are unharmed milady." He bowed his head in her direction.

"Thank you milord." Eowyn murmured back with a simple curtsy. Eomer put his arm around her shoulders as if he was afraid she would suddenly disappear and she leaned against him, relief evident on her features.

Faramir slowly became aware of feeling both very warm and very thirsty. His body was sore but his chest didn't seem to be as heavy as it had been. He opened his eyes as faces and voices blurred around him. He blinked several times trying to make his vision focus. Suddenly he realized that his brother was sitting by his side looking over at something outside his field of view. He stretched out his hand attempting to pluck his brother's sleeve.

Boromir looked down at the light touch and gasped as he saw his brother's grey eyes looking back at him. "Little brother." He cried out as he pulled him into a hug.

Faramir groaned softly as his brother's strength crushed his ribs. "Bori.." he croaked out. "Water."

"Be careful, he's still healing." Beren cautioned with a smile. He held a cup to the young man's lips as Boromir helped him sit up enough to drink.

"Easy Miri." The elder of the two brothers urged as a fit of coughing took his brother's breath. Faramir didn't have the strength to answer as he relaxed against the pillows. He closed his eyes for a moment before his face changed and he suddenly tried to get out of bed. Boromir gently prevented him from getting up.

"Eowyn." Faramir whispered as he continued to struggle against his brother's hands.

"Relax little brother. She's here and she's safe." These words seemed to calm him more than anything and he leaned against his brother. Boromir held him until his eyes closed then he tucked the blankets around his brother and left him to his slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I know I said it would be awhile before I updated but these last two chapters came to me and I had to get them down before I lost them. Ithilien: In case you haven't noticed, I like cliffhangers. ;). TeamJapser, Jimmy, Thecontamination, and Ichiko: Thanks for the enthusiastic reviews. Isilme: I'm grateful that my writing meets your standards. As always thanks to Equine for all your help and questions that keep me centered._

Chapter 14

"I will never understand this game." Eowyn muttered as she watched her brother sitting across from Boromir, a chessboard laid between them. It was early but the rangers were already abroad on their patrols.

"It can be confusing if one doesn't have proper teaching." Boromir said with a wink.

"She doesn't have the patience for it." Eomer objected.

"No, you don't have the patience to teach me." His sister retorted. She rolled her eyes at the face he made and shook her head. A motion to her right made her turn. "Faramir!" she exclaimed delightedly.

Boromir jumped to his feet, almost upsetting the board as he took in his brother's pale face. Faramir's eyes were fastened on his elder brother's face. "What are you doing out of bed, little brother?"

Faramir only shook his head, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist and burying his face into his strong chest. His body was shaking as Boromir enveloped him in his arms. Eomer started to speak but was stopped by Eowyn placing her finger to her lips.

"But he saved your life. I want to thank him." He protested softly as she pulled him from the area.

"And there will be time for that. But right now, Faramir needs time alone with his brother." Eowyn answered. "He looks to Boromir for acceptance and approval and at the moment he needs that reassurance more than he needs your thanks."

Faramir heard nothing of their conversation as he gave in to the emotions he had held bottled up inside. Boromir rubbed his back, holding him tight as he wept.

"Shh." Boromir whispered. "It's alright now, little brother. I'm here." He comforted him just as he had when they were children.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Faramir whimpered over and over.

"Sorry for what? You have done nothing wrong." Boromir pulled back wiping away the tears that streamed down his younger brother's face.

"I failed you." Faramir choked out, fresh tears spilling over.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"I was taken prisoner." He raised tortured eyes to his brother's face. "It wouldn't have happened if you had been the one riding to Dol Amroth."

"Oh, Miri." Boromir hugged his brother to himself once more. "You can't know that and what's more, you not only escaped but you were able to free Eowyn as well."

"You're not angry with me?"

"Of course I'm not angry with you. I'm extremely proud of you."

"Father will be angry with me. He'll say it was my fault." Faramir softly spoke his fears aloud. "He'll punish me."

"I won't let him." Boromir said firmly. "None of this was your fault." He kissed the top of his brother's head marveling at the fact that though Faramir carried himself with a wisdom and poise beyond his years, there were times when the small child who only desired the love of his father came through.

Eowyn watched seeing firsthand the power of the brothers' love. Boromir held his younger brother locked into the circle of his arms. Care and concern radiated from his stance. He murmured words of comfort into his brother's hair, his voice so soft that only Faramir could hear him. Finally the younger man nodded and seemed to regain his control. He looked up at Boromir and gave him a watery smile. Boromir said something else that caused him to stick his tongue out at him before turning away and disappearing into one of the recesses of the cavern. Boromir watched him go for a moment before joining Eowyn and Eomer at the table they were sitting at.

"Is he alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"He will be. He's so strong that at times I forget how much he wishes Father would give him the attention he deserves." Boromir said with a sigh. "I mean I can fill in but it's not the same and it's times like this when Miri feels the separation the most." He looked up as his brother returned. He put his arm around Faramir's shoulders as the younger one sat down next to him.

"Thank you for my sister's safe return." Eomer said formally reaching out a hand to Faramir.

"You're welcome, my lord." Faramir replied matching his tone. He clasped the lord of Rohan's forearm. "It was my honor to assist her."

"You two can stop talking about me as if I were not here at any time." Eowyn announced with a mock pout.

A soft chuckle sounded from Faramir as a faint smile crossed his face. "Forgive me milady." He murmured a slight flush creeping up his neck.

"And you can stop calling me 'milady'. Haven't we been through enough of an ordeal for you to call me Eowyn?"

Boromir ducked his head to hide his smile at the look on his brother's face. He alone knew how shy around women Faramir felt.

"I meant no offense mi-…Eowyn." Faramir stammered his face bright red now. "I have at times called you by your given name." He protested shyly.

Boromir took pity on his younger brother and whispered in his ear. "She's jesting with you, little brother. Relax." He squeezed his shoulders encouragingly feeling the tension in his brother's posture.

Eowyn also pitied him. "I'm sorry. I'm just teasing. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Faramir nodded his acceptance as he slowly relaxed.

"Shall we continue with our game?" Eomer suddenly asked breaking the uneasy silence.

"Miri, why don't you play him? I've had enough losing for one day." Boromir nudged his brother with a well placed elbow and a knowing wink.

A sudden light came to Faramir's eyes and he sat up eagerly. "May I play?"

Eomer shrugged. "As long as you don't mind losing." he quipped.

The young man of Gondor smiled brilliantly. "The same could be said for you."

"I believe that you have been challenged dear brother." Eowyn said smiling as Eomer fetched the chess board and pieces.

"So it would seem, my sister." He set the board down and glanced over at Faramir. "Would you prefer to be white or black?"

"Black." Faramir answered surprising Eomer slightly. He had expected to concede the first move, not make it. Faramir noticed his reaction but kept his face straight not wanting to divulge his desire to see just how skilled his opponent was. Boromir sat back wondering how long it would take the lord of Rohan to realize he was pitted against the best player in the Citadel of Gondor.

The two had traded only a couple moves before a look of understanding passed across Eomer's face. "You baited me." He accused Boromir with a sideways look.

"You didn't ask me if he was any good at this." The heir of Gondor laughed, his grey eyes twinkling with merriment. Then his tone turned serious. "Now excuse me. I need to prepare a message for my father. I must attempt to sway him from his course of war against Rohan. Clearly there are other forces at work here." He turned away and ducked into the captain's recess returning with ink and parchment. He settled himself at the other end of the table as Faramir and Eomer continued with their contest.

"Check and mate." Faramir said suddenly.

Eomer blinked for a moment before knocking his king over in the signal of defeat. "Well played lord Faramir." He said with admiration. "It's been a long time since I've lost that quickly."

"Thank you." Faramir said rising to get himself a drink. Suddenly the sound of the goblet crashing against the stone floor startled everyone.

Eowyn gasped as she saw Faramir standing frozen his eyes unblinking and staring into nothing. "Fararmir!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Boromir when he didn't acknowledge her.

"He's having one of his visions." Boromir answered grimly as he moved to stand behind his brother. He put his arms around the younger man to catch him in case he fell. His face darkened as Faramir began swaying slightly from side to side. "Of all the times for this to happen." He muttered.

"Does he do this often?" Eomer asked.

"Not to this extent. He usually looks like he's daydreaming." Boromir jumped as his brother began speaking in a low almost growling voice that sounded nothing like his own. The words were unfamiliar to him. "And he never does this." He added.

Eowyn started as she realized she knew the language. "Your brother knows Rohirric?" she asked incredulous.

"Not that I am aware of." The Captain-General was confused.

"Well that's what he's speaking."

"Are you sure?" Boromir demanded.

Eomer answered for his sister. "Yes. He's speaking Rohirric." He frowned as he tried to understand the words. "It's not making sense though."

"What is he saying?"

"He's repeating 'They will die. They must die.' over and over again." Eomer answered. He turned to his sister. "Did you understand that last part?"

"It sounded like 'My war must happen.'" She replied.

"That's what I thought." Eomer agreed.

"NO! You cannot have her!" Faramir suddenly shouted in the common tongue. His eyes closed and his knees buckled. Only his brother's grip kept him upright. He blinked rapidly, his breath coming in quick pants as the images he had seen faded.

"Peace, little brother. You're safe, Miri." Boromir murmured still holding his brother tight. Eowyn picked up the goblet and filled it with water, handing it to the young man who was even paler than before. He took it, his hand trembling slightly so she helped him hold it for a moment as he sipped it. He nodded his thanks, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

"What did you see, Miri?" Boromir knelt in front of his brother as he sank down on a nearby chair.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was the man who orchestrated our capture." Faramir whispered as the other three gaped at him.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: This chapter is a little rough. I lost some of my muse when I moved but I didn't want to keep you all waiting. There is also a couple of harsh references in the middle of the chapter. Thanks to SarahBarr, colonel, the contamination, Jimmy, and Wizard for all of your reviews. Thanks to Jodi and Equine for always reviewing and giving me wonderful feedback. _

Chapter 15

"You think what?" Boromir was stunned.

"I think I saw the man that laid the trap." Faramir repeated his voice stronger now that the horror of his vision receded.

"Do you know who it was?" Eomer asked.

Faramir shrugged. "I've never seen him before. But I could feel the evil in him. It was in his voice and movements."

"Faramir, do you know what you were saying?" Eowyn enquired.

Faramir shook his head no. "I could hear him talking but I didn't understand the language."

"Tell me what you saw." Boromir requested quietly.

"I can't." His brother answered softly.

"You have to." The elder brother insisted.

"No, I can't."

"Faramir tell me what you saw." Boromir's command was firm.

Faramir closed his eyes but still didn't speak.

"Do you not remember?" his brother demanded.

"It's not that. I…" Here he paused at looked at Eowyn. "I don't want to say in front of a lady."

"You don't have to protect me because I'm a woman." Eowyn exclaimed.

"You don't know what I saw." Faramir pleaded. "Please don't make me tell her, Boromir."

"Eowyn go." Eomer said in an attempt to resolve the conflict.

"But Eomer…."

"Just for a moment!" Eomer blew his breath out as his sister flounced out their hearing and sat down on one of the cots across the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them.

"Now, Miri, what did you see?" Boromir took both his brother's hands in his, trying to give him strength.

"I saw a man, pale and sallow. He had dark wavy hair that almost looked greasy. He wore black robes trimmed with fur and his voice hissed like a snake. He was stalking around a room or a study."

"Where was he?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't tell. Then the scene changed and Eowyn and I were still prisoners." He hung his head and took a deep breath. "I was bound and he was…" His voice trailed off and he clenched his jaw. His grip on his brother's hand tightened.

"Go on." Boromir prompted.

"He was ravaging your sister." Faramir whispered. He flinched at Eomer's sharply uttered curse. "I'm sorry." He breathed out shying away from the young man's rage.

A dark haze clouded Eomer's vision and he reacted without thinking. He drove his fist into Faramir's body, forcing the air from his lungs. As the younger son of the steward doubled over, he brought his knee up into his face. Faramir collapsed to the floor with blood gushing from his nose.

Eomer drew back to strike again but never got the chance as Boromir's iron grip closed around his wrist.

"Don't even think about it. He's not the one you should be angry with."

"You heard what he said!" Eomer's eyes were blazing blue fire. "He was allowing my sister to be violated."

"No, he was a prisoner forced to witness it." Two strong wills locked as the men stared at each other. Grey eyes bored into blue daring the other to continue. He turned his body so that he was positioned in between his brother and the young lord from Rohan. Eomer's nostrils flared from the force of his anger and his chest was heaving. Eowyn raced to Boromir's side also shielding Faramir as he lay on the ground. Finally the spark in Eomer's eyes began fade and his arm dropped.

"Eomer calm down." Her voice was low and soothing. "Faramir has done nothing wrong."

Her brother nodded and took a step backwards trying to calm himself. Only then did Boromir release his hold and relax.

"Do you remember anything else?" Eowyn turned to Faramir, helping him up and impulsively putting her arm around his shoulders. She helped him stem the flow that covered his face and chin.

"I'm not sure." He was trembling, clearly unnerved by Eomer's reaction. He closed his eyes almost as if he could will his memories to the surface. His brow was furrowed in concentration. "Does the name Grima mean anything to you?" He whispered softly.

"Grima? Grima, are you sure?" Eomer demanded harshly.

"I think that's the name he was called." Faramir answered hesitantly afraid of a second outburst.

The brother and sister shared a look. "Do you think it's possible? What could be his motive?" Eowyn whispered.

"You recognize him?" Boromir asked placing gentle hands over his brother's.

Eomer sighed. "Do you recall the man who whispered in Uncle's ear just before you were ordered from the golden hall?" At the quick nod, he continued. "That's Uncle's personal advisor. Grima Wormtongue." He softened his tone seeing the fear that remained in Faramir's eyes. "You described him quite well Faramir." He complimented the young man trying to reassure him.

Faramir nodded his thanks without meeting the other's eyes. He stared down at his hands still joined with his brother's and sighed heavily.

"It's not your fault, little brother." Boromir said quietly, freeing on hand to place it on his brother's shoulder.

"What if it comes true and we can't stop it?" Faramir whispered. He flinched as Eomer knelt in front of him and placed his hand on his other shoulder.

"I swear to you, Faramir. We will stop Wormtongue. He won't lay a hand on either of you." he declared firmly.

"If you want to stop this war, you need to get back to Minas Tirith." Anborn came up behind them. He favored Faramir with a knowing smile. "Here." He handed the young man a handkerchief. "I'm glad to see you back lad."

"Thank you Anborn." Faramir said gratefully. He gingerly dabbed at his nose trying to hide his tears. Suddenly he pulled away from everyone and almost ran out of the cavern. Boromir made to follow him, but Anborn stopped him.

"He needs a moment. Let him go." The ranger said quietly.

Faramir hurried down the steps of the passage until it opened out on the sentinel's platform overlooking the valley. The wind ruffled his hair, blowing it across his face. His tears were cold on his cheeks and he scrubbed them away ashamed of his weakness. He wiped away the blood with the edge of his shirt then sank down on the hard rock with his arms around his knees.

"You're not weak or somehow less of a man because of what has happened to you." Damrod's voice sounded behind him, making him jump. He ducked his head not wanting the older man to see the telltale signs of his distress. He sighed as the ranger sat down beside him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I should have been able to get away." The young man whispered.

"You did get away and you were able to help Eowyn as well. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He tilted his head to the side watching Faramir's face. "Or is it something else? Your father perchance?"

"He's going to be angry with me. He's going to punish me." Faramir whispered.

"What would he punish you for? You've done naught to deserve it."

"It matters not. He will…" his sentence trailed off.

Damrod turned to face him, his interest piqued. "What will he do?"

"He…he will be angry and shouting at me." He answered softly not meeting the other's eyes. The ranger remained silent simply watching as he got the distinct impression that Faramir was going to say something entirely different.

*************

Theodred sighed as the golden hall of Edoras came into view. It had been a long hard ride from Gondor and he was relieved to be home. As he rode up the path towards the hall, a motion to the right caught his eye. He turned his head to see three men disappearing around the corner. Something about their actions gave him pause and so he signaled to Fengal directing him to follow the trio. As he dismounted and handed off his reigns to a stable boy, he glimpsed a flutter of sable robes and a flying lock of dark hair. He continued on into the hall, the odd incidents spinning in the back of his mind. Once inside he knelt before his father.

"Father." He acknowledged the king.

"Have you found your cousin?" Theoden enquired.

"No, but I have information that I believe cleared Gondor of any wrongdoing. We encountered two men who confirmed that they were hired from the southlands. Eowyn and Lord Denethor's younger son were both taken by this group of men." Theodred calmly gave the report as if he were reporting on the movement of the cavalry. He almost held his breath awaiting his father's reaction.

"How do we know that those two men were speaking the truth?" Grima suddenly appeared to Theodred's left. "Perchance they only desired to lead you astray?"

"I disagree. There was no lie in their eyes."

Theoden stood to his feet. "Grima, send me a scribe. We shall muster the Rohirrim. We must answer Denethor's action."

"Father." Theodred attempted to speak.

"Enough, my son. Take your place at the head of the muster."

The prince closed his eyes in defeat. "As you command, Father." He bowed and left the hall with a heavy heart.

.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks to Sarah, and Jimmy for your reviews. Copper: I'm flattered that you picked my story to start with and that you enjoyed it so much. Colonel: Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt while reading my stories. Equine and Jodi: Bless you for putting up with my weird ramblings while I'm developing the next chapter._

Chapter 16

Boromir glanced over at the heavy sigh. Faramir was staring at the white tower with a look of trepidation on his face. He reached out and squeezed his brother's shoulder reassuringly. "It's going to be alright." he murmured pitching his voice for the young man's hearing alone.

Faramir turned his head to his brother and smiled faintly, yet his eyes remained troubled. He sighed again, nervous tension rolling off his sloped shoulders.

Eomer watched from his mount positioned just behind the brothers. He felt a surge of guilt as he saw the bruising under Faramir's right eye. He urged the horse forwards until he was at his shoulders. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I should not have reacted the way that I did. I was hasty and I was wrong. Forgive me."

Faramir nodded. "I know. There is nothing to forgive. If Eowyn were my sister, I would have reacted the same way." He fell silent as the trumpets above them on the ramparts blew announcing their arrival. Boromir smiled broadly and urged his stallion to the head of the group as the guards snapped to attention. He could see the army massing in the courtyard of the barracks and he briefly thought of Theodred and the Rohirrim. He hoped that his friend could somehow persuade the king that war was not the best course of action.

Once on the sixth level of the city, the small group dismounted and led their mounts into the stables. Eowyn marveled at the speed with which the stable hands cared for the horses. She noticed that Faramir remained at his stallion's side stroking him for several long moments. Finally Boromir joined him, placing an arm around his shoulders and murmuring soft words into his ear. He visibly took a deep breath before allowing his brother to lead him from the stable. Eowyn slipped her hand into Eomer's as they followed, sudden twinges of fear wafting through her. They quickly made their way to the seventh level and crossed the courtyard to stand at the doors of the great hall. The two from Rohan felt quite small next to the grandeur of the Citadel. Suddenly a voice cried out from their right and a tall man in shining mail came hurrying towards them. Faramir's pale face lit up as the man swept him into a hug.

"Thank the Valar that you are safe, Miri!" Imrahil exclaimed.

"Thank you Uncle." Faramir answered returning the embrace. "Is it true that Father has declared war on Rohan?"

"I'm afraid so." The prince answered grimly before turning his gaze to Boromir. "You are now the only one that he might listen to."

"Rohan wasn't involved. Lady Eowyn was taken by the same men that I was." Faramir protested.

"I know. Isola sent word to us the day that he found you. Unfortunately no one had been able to convince Denethor of the same. He is resolute in his course of action."

Boromir nodded, his mouth set in a thin line. "I can only hope he will listen to us. Come little brother let us attempt to sway our father from this path."

Faramir reluctantly let go of his uncle and matched his brother's stride into the hall. Imrahil joined them as Eomer and Eowyn trailed behind with the rangers that had accompanied them.

"Why is he so afraid?" the girl whispered to her brother. A small shrug was her only answer. As her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the hall, she saw a man sitting in a seat near the steps leading to the dais. He smoothly rose to his feet as the group approached. As one, Boromir and Faramir knelt in deference to him. Imrahil also inclined his head.

"Boromir." Denethor held out his arms to his firstborn son. His heir smiled and embraced his father. Then he looked down at his younger son and his warm smile faded. "How could you allow this to happen, Faramir? Is this how you treat your responsibilities?"

Faramir seemed to shrink in the heat of his father's glare. "Forgive me, Father." He whispered softly.

"Forgive you? Shall forgiveness atone for those who lost their lives because of your foolishness?" The steward's voice was like a barb cutting to his son's heart. "Can you turn back Arda to raise them to life again?"

"Father, I…" Faramir never had the chance to complete his sentence as his father moved with the speed of a striking serpent, slapping him across the face. Eowyn flinched as the sound echoed throughout the hall. Boromir stepped smoothly between the two with the ease of long practice.

"Father, this is unfair. Faramir escaped on his own accord and he was able to rescue Lady Eowyn as well. He got them both to safety even after he was injured and had become ill." He said quietly yet firmly.

"Shall one act of courage counterbalance a lifetime of weakness?" Denethor asked harshly.

"He is stronger than you give him credit for."

"And yet because of him, his mother and bodyguards are dead." The Steward retuned to his seat, shifting his penetrating gaze back to his younger son. Faramir's jaw was clenched tight as he fought the tears that were forming in his eyes. His shoulders were shaking with each ragged breath he took. Suddenly, unable to bear the loathing in his father's eyes, he whirled and fled from the hall. Boromir moved to follow him but stopped as his father's firm voice resounded throughout the marble room.

"Do not follow. Leave your brother to his frail emotions." Denethor commanded. He glanced at his brother in law. "Call the council together. We have much to discuss." He rose and swept from the room beckoning Boromir and the rangers to follow as he did so. The siblings of Rohan stood there feeling quite forsaken until the heir suddenly reappeared.

"Find Faramir. He's either in his room, in the library or in the garden." He quickly whispered. "Tell him I will join him as soon as I am able." He was gone again in a moment.

"Come." Eomer led his sister from the hall. They slowly wandered the corridors trying to find their friend. Suddenly Eowyn spied a familiar figure and clutched at her brother's arm.  
"There he is." She stopped at a window overlooking a small garden. They could see Faramir sitting on the ground with his dark head bent over something in his lap. Eowyn hailed a passing servant. "Is there a way to get down to that garden?"

"Yes milady." The woman directed them to a side hallway and they followed the path down to the gate. It opened silently under Eomer's gentle touch allowing them access to the small peaceful garden. Eowyn breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers and bushes. She instantly felt calmer and suddenly understood why Faramir would choose to come to this place. A soft breeze wafted through the area stirring the leaves and suddenly revealing the young man. She realized the object that he was so intent upon was a small leather bound book and his face was twisted in concentration as he focused on something he was sketching. She gasped as she realized that he was recreating the waterfall in Ithilien.

"That's an amazing likeness." Eowyn breathed softly.

Faramir jumped and the piece of charcoal he had been using shattered against a nearby rock. He hurriedly stuffed the book behind him trying to hide it. He stared at the duo with a look of terror in his grey eyes.

"May I see it again?" she asked tenderly.

Faramir hesitated then slowly pulled the book back out. He handed it over then wrapped his arms around his knees with his chin pressed against them. Eowyn leafed through the pages marveling at the likenesses in the drawings. Boromir's face leapt out at her along with several landscapes and one of a horse in full gallop.

"Fascinating." Eomer took the book examining the sketch close up. "How did you draw this so quickly? The horse would have been running so fast that this sort of detail would be almost impossible to obtain."

"I drew it from memory." Faramir murmured. "Please don't tell my father."

"Why not? These are really good." Eowyn stated.

Faramir sighed. "He believes that sketching is unfit for the son of the steward. He says that it is beneath us."

"That's awful! There is nothing wrong with being an artist." She protested. "You should be proud of your ability." She stopped as Faramir shook his head.  
"I can't. If Father finds this book, he'll burn it."

"He wouldn't dare!"

"He's done it before. It took me months to reproduce the pages that he destroyed. Now I hide it here where Father doesn't come." His voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat.

Eomer suddenly tilted his head. "Faramir, has your father ever beaten you?"

"No. Other than the occasional slap, he doesn't lay a hand on me. His tongue is sharp enough." Faramir pushed his hair out of his face. "He delights in being cruel to me. Boromir said that it isn't my fault that my mother died, but I don't believe him. It must have been my fault and that's why Eru is punishing me by withholding my father's love." A few tears broke through his control and slipped down his cheeks.

Eowyn sank down on the soft grass, putting her arm around his shoulder. She had no answer for him and so she simply tried to comfort him as best she could.

.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Just a reminder, I am not now, nor was I ever, even remotely related to Professor Tolkien. Domestic: Glad you are enjoying the story. Please keep reviewing. Colonel: Congrats for not yelling at the phone. Contamination: I agree that Faramir is not a weak man. He is strong but he is also respectful of his father's position. I have always seen him as a closet artist and perhaps even a singer. Crytter: Welcome to the party. Thanks for the review and the critique. I've tried to take your suggestions to heart. I hope you approve. Equine: Thanks for the directions._

Chapter 17

Theodred retired to his rooms and stood staring out the window overlooking the plains of the Riddermark. He turned at the soft knock on his door. Fengal slipped inside closing the door behind him.

"I found those men, my lord prince."

"What did you find?"

"I found them in a small clearing collecting money. It appears that they were paid to take the Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir." The Rohirrian man had a grim look on his face. "They were being paid by another."

Theodred had a sudden feeling that he knew exactly who the unknown man was. "Who was it?"

"It was Grima, milord." Fengal's voice was harsh. "He has betrayed us all."

Theodred blew his breath out in an explosive hiss. "Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes I am."

"Why? What could be his motive? What has he to gain?"

"I don't know. Their voices were much too low and I was too far away to make out their words." He sank down on a nearby chair. "What do we do now?"

"We have to prove what he has done. Find the men that he was paying and bring them to me. Do not let Grima interfere." Theodred commanded sternly. His blue eyes glittered fiercely. "This treachery will be dealt with decisively."

Boromir paced the room his boot heels tapping impatiently against the floor. Several pieces of crumpled paper littered the desk. He sighed heavily tossing a thick book atop the mess. A soft knocking invaded his tangled thoughts. "What is it?" He roared harshly. Faramir's face appeared around the door, still pale. His eyes were shadowed and he was biting his lip.

"It's just me." He all but whispered, his voice shaking slightly. He took two more hesitant steps into the room but kept the door open behind him. His eyes darted around the room as if he were about to flee.

Boromir's stance relaxed at the sight of his younger brother. He stretched out his hand pulling the younger man into an embrace. "I'm sorry." He murmured feeling the tension in his brother's shoulders. "I'm not angry with you, little brother. It's just that Father refuses to listen. He's stopped the army's buildup but he is still blaming Rohan for your kidnapping."

Faramir shuddered slightly at the memories. He pulled out of Boromir's arms and trudged over to the window, his head hung. His gaze turned out over the fields and his shoulders slumped. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not, Miri." Boromir placed his hand on his brother's arm. Faramir jerked away as if he had been burned.

"It is. Everything is my fault! Father is right when he called me weak."

"Miri! Where is this coming from?" The heir spun his brother around to face him. "You are not weak and this was not your fault! I don't care what Father said." He took Faramir's face in his hands. "It's not your fault." He repeated, softening his words.

Faramir finally looked at his older brother. Unshed tears sparkled in his eyes and his breathing came in quick pants as he tried to hide his pain. His jaw was clenched tight and his hands were balled into tight fists at his side. His knuckles were white from the tension. His entire body was rigid and his voice emerged raggedly. "I…..killed….her. I killed my own mother. I should have been killed at birth to appease the Valar for her death."

Boromir's blood ran cold at the hopelessness in his brother's face and words. He was stunned as he realized that his beloved sibling meant every word. "Faramir! That is complete nonsense! You did not kill Mother!" He stopped as Faramir violently shook his head.

"You heard Father. I am responsible for her death and the deaths of my guards as well." Several tears slipped down his cheeks and he stiffly swept them away.

"Miri." Boromir whispered. His arms fell limply to his sides. A knot formed in his throat at his brother's obvious distress. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to find the words to comfort his best friend.

"See? Even you believe it." Faramir choked on the words before he turned and fled from the room.

Boromir was so stunned that he couldn't move for several long seconds. The slam of the heavy oaken door between their two rooms jolted him from his musings. He raced to the opening and jerked it wide, casting around frantic glances for his brother. He sprinted down the hall startling servants as he pounded through quiet halls. He skidded to a stop having exhausted every place Faramir could have gone. He stumbled back to his room, his footsteps echoing mockingly in the silent corridors. He sank down on his bed, his face buried in his hands, remembering the abject sadness in his brother's face.

Faramir was gasping as he reached the garden that had always been his sanctuary. His chest was heavy with repressed emotions. He sank down in the grass and rolled onto his side with his arms folded over his stomach. Tears fell from his eyes, streaming down his face and soaking into the ground as he wept. His body shook from the depths of his pain. He cried until he was coughing and his head began to pound. The night was turning cold yet he barely noticed the chill. Weakness washed over him and his grey eyes slipped closed. He was still asleep as his uncle knelt beside him.

"Faramir, Faramir wake up." Imrahil shook his nephew's shoulder. The young man whimpered softly in his sleep. "Miri." He called gently. Finally exhausted grey eyes opened as he came partially awake. "Come. Let's get you to bed." The prince slipped his nephew's arm over his shoulder as he half carried him to his room, covering him warmly against the temperature of the night.

"Where did you find him?" Boromir's voice came out of the darkness, startling his uncle.

"In your mother's private garden. He had cried himself to sleep." Imrahil sighed heavily and ran a tired hand over his face. He turned weary grey eyes o his nephew. "Denethor places a heavy burden on your brother."

"I know. And now, Miri believes that I agree with Father." Boromir sank down on the edge of his brother's bed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. His voice was barely a whisper, halting and slow. "In his eyes, I have become a traitor."

"He knows better than that. You're his rock, his protector, his best friend. He loves you more than he loves anyone on Arda." Imrahil kept his tone soft and gentle. A knowing smile crept across his face. "You became the influence he needed when his father couldn't even look at him."

"Then how could he say that I was like Father?" Boromir's voice cracked. He swallowed hard as he placed his hand on his brother's forehead.

"He's hurting, tired, and barely healed. His mind can only compensate so far." The prince murmured. "He has so many gifts and talents that your father refuses to acknowledge. It pains me to see his heart so broken."

"I wish I could help him. I feel as though I have failed."

"You have done what you could. Be comforted with that." Imrahil squeezed his nephew's shoulder before moving to the door. "Take some rest for yourself. Faramir will need you in the morning."

.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Forgive me for not updating sooner. Between the new job, hours and a severe case of writer's block, this chapter has been a long time in coming._

Chapter 18

Faramir slowly opened his eyes. His head still pounded from the night before and he lay curled on his side for several long moments. He rolled over to see his brother asleep in the chair, his booted feet stretched out to the low fire in the hearth. Soft snores emanated from his still form. Faramir's face flamed as he recalled his hasty words and flight. He bit his lip wanting to apologize for his behavior but his pride froze the words in his throat. He suddenly threw back the coverlet, swiftly dressed and hurried from the room. He wanted to be far away when Boromir awoke.

Fengal hid behind his tankard of ale. He had managed to track down the three men in a small tavern on the lower side of Edoras. He sensed rather then saw Derngar just behind his left shoulder watching their quarry as well. The trio seemed unaware of the two rangers as they drank and laughed together in the corner of the room. They had ordered several tankards in the last three hours and their enjoyment was clearly obvious. As one of them rose and headed for the privy, Derngar silently followed. He stayed close behind as the man wandered outside. As the man finished up, the ranger slipped up behind him pressing the edge of his dagger against the man's throat.

"Come with me or lose your life."

The man froze as Derngar walked him into the tree line. There the soldier bound the mercenary to a tree and returned to the tavern in time to the man's companions being herded out the door by Fengal.

"You have the other?"

"I do." Derngar answered. "We return to the prince?"

"As quickly as possible."

Boromir awoke with a start. His feet landed on the floor with a solid thump as he realized his brother's bed was empty. He raced to the door, jerked it open and startled Beregond who was standing outside with his hand upraised to knock.

"My lord, what is the matter?" The ranger questioned.

"Faramir is gone. Did you see him leave?" Boromir demanded.

"Nay, lord. I have come to seek you. I have an urgent message from Rohan and Prince Theodred."

The heir took the proffered parchment and read over Theodred's bold writing.

_Boromir,_

_We have found the other three involved. The plot goes much deeper than we could have foreseen. I am riding with all haste to meet you._

_Theodred._

Boromir crushed the note in his fist then threw it into the flames. He watched the parchment crumble to ash in the fire as his mind spun with possibilities.

Faramir pulled his horse to a stop at the crest of the hill. The animal was panting as heavily as he was and lather covered its flanks. He slid off the steaming creature and dropped the reigns before wandering into the trees with halting steps. He half collapsed into the grasses with his back against the trunk of a tree. He felt exhausted by the constant barrage of harsh words and disappointed looks from his father.

"He's treated you like this your entire life?" Faramir drew a quick sharp breath as Eomer's soft tenor invaded his thoughts.

"He said once that I was the curse that stole his wife. He doesn't know that I heard him say it." The young man of Gondor whispered hushed words. Shame burned his cheeks red as he refused to look at his friend.

Eomer blinked momentarily stunned. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he spoke. "He truly believes that?" A half shrug was his only answer as he dropped onto the ground next to the dark haired young man. He placed a hand on Faramir's shoulder then moved it as the other flinched. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Faramir simply shook his head unable to give voice to the pain he felt. "Did your father love you?" he finally murmured.

"Yes." Eomer answered hesitantly.

"What is it like? What is it like to be able to look up to your father and know that you have made him proud?"

Eomer bit his bottom lip between his teeth trying to decide how to answer the question without adding to the other's pain. "It's a wonderful feeling. I can't explain it." He turned thoughtful blue eyes to meet Faramir's dejected grey ones. "I should think that your mother would be very proud of you and I know that your brother is proud of you. Take comfort that even though your father does not seem to see it, your worth is not measured by his favor."

Faramir's eyes warmed slightly as the smile Eomer gave him. His tense shoulders seemed to relax and his head came up. "Thank you my friend." He spoke softly.

"Certainly." Eomer sighed. "I owe you my sister's life. She told me what you did for her, protecting her even when you were injured and in pain. The leap that you made to win your freedom, I don't believe I would have had the courage to do the same."

"Lady Eowyn is a woman of great strength and heart. Not once did she complain about the hardships we endured. She is to be commended." Faramir answered shyly. He lowered his eyes, attempting to hide the feelings he held inside. His face flushed red at the young man of Rohan's merry laugh.

"I thought perhaps you were taken with her." He said cheerfully. "I noticed a couple of pictures in your book."

"Forgive me." Faramir's whispered words were barely audible.

"You have done nothing wrong to be forgiven for." Eomer answered. "I much prefer your attentions than those of Grima. He's been haunting her steps for years."

The younger son of the steward opened his mouth to answer then paused as sounds of horses and men filtered through the trees.

"Who is that?" Eomer wondered aloud.

Faramir shook his head. "I know not. There is no patrol that passes this way." He rose and slipped silently into the brush. He glanced back at Eomer as he disappeared. "You'll not learn their intent by remaining here." he observed.

"I hope this trip does not turn into folly." The blonde young man muttered as he followed.

.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: As always I don't own any of the LOTR characters. Contamination: I don't think you're whining. Thanks for asking. Colonel, Ichiko, Akatsuki: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I write from my heart and so at times I put a lot of emotion into my stories. Thanks for reviewing and thanks to all of the new readers, I hope you stay with me for the long haul._

Chapter 19

Faramir crept to the top of a small hillock over looking the clearing in which they could hear the sounds of the horses. He laid down on his belly slithering forward allowing him to peer over the edge. He turned his head to see Eomer appear beside him.

"Those are horses of the Rohirrim," He said in surprise. "Why would Uncle send them here?"

Faramir shrugged as he turned his attention back to the scene before him. His sharp eyes caught sight of a familiar face and he grasped the other's sleeve. "That's the man from my vision!"

Eomer's voice turned hard. "That is indeed Grima Wormtongue." He shook his head in obvious disgust. "He is a traitor to our country."

"I'm sorry my friend."

Eomer started to answer but held his tongue as the men's voices drifted up to them. He concentrated on what he was hearing even as Faramir glanced at him, not understanding the Rohirric. His face darkened as the conversation continued.

"What is it?" Faramir asked in hushed voice.

"They're planning an assassination." Eomer harshly whispered.

"Who is the target?"

"Your father and brother and my cousin." He shook his head. "That would throw both our countries into an upheaval."

"We have to stop them." Faramir's grey eyes glittered with determination. "I must return to the Citadel and try to warn Father."

Eomer's eyes matched his intensity. "I was on my way to join Theodred and your brother. I will carry the warning to them." The two young men clasped forearms, united in common purpose. Then they slipped back through the brush to their horses.

Grima turned cold eyes to one of his men. "Those boys know our plans. They must be killed before they can raise the alarm." The man bowed before snapping his fingers at five others. The group followed the unsuspecting duo into the trees.

Faramir turned his head as he sensed something behind him. He gasped and ducked, narrowly avoiding the sword sweeping towards his head. He whipped his blade free of the scabbard hooked to his saddle before moving into a defensive stance. He was hard pressed not to react in fear as the six men spread out before him. His heart sank as he realized that his companion had already disappeared into the brush. Suddenly a loud yell sounded from behind him. He instinctively ducked as Eomer jumped his horse over his head. The young Rohirrian whipped his own sword out guiding his horse with his knees as he traded blows with the would-be assassins. Two others turned their attention back to Faramir. He readied his blade as the lead man attacked. The next few moments were fast and furious as he answered each strike. Sweat stung his eyes and poured like raindrops down his back. His breath came in quick pants and his chest began to hurt as he battled for his life. He cut his first opponent down before turning to the second. He was breathing heavily and his muscles were on fire. His arms ached and his parries were beginning to slow. He barely registered Eomer's shout of victory as he wiped out two of the men at once with his javelin. His mind was solely focused on the man before him. He twisted away from the sharp edge sliding towards his face then nearly collapsed on the ground as his right leg buckled beneath him. He looked up to see the wolfish smile on his assailant's face. Then the point of Eomer's sword pierced the man's chest. The blond was off his horse and kneeling by Faramir's side in a moment.

"You're cut." He said his voice full of concern.

"It's not bad." Faramir grimaced as he pressed his hand against his thigh to staunch the wound. He ripped a strip of fabric from his tunic, twisting it around his leg to fashion a rough bandage. He painfully climbed to his feet with Eomer's help. "You must ride to my brother's side. He needs to return to the Citadel with all haste."

"What about you? That binding will not hold."

"Once I bear the warning to my father, I will visit the healers." Faramir promised as he swung into his own saddle.

"Valar protect you my friend." Eomer said as he also mounted.

"And you as well." He answered as he kicked his horse into a gallop.

Denethor acknowledged the kneeling figure before him. "What brings the emissary of Rohan before the throne of Gondor?"

Grima stood to his full height and smiled frostily at the Steward. "I come to smooth the friendship that our two great countries once shared. I fear that these unfortunate events of the last weeks have cast a dark shadow over our peoples." He inclined his head in a false show of deference. His dark eyes flicked sideways to the shadows along the edges of the hall. To his left, Prince Imrahil narrowed his eyes as he watched the man's posture. His instincts were screaming that something was amiss. Sudden shouting sounded from outside as the doors were forced open. Men in black clothing poured through the opening, catching the Gondorian soldiers off guard. Imrahil drew his own sword as he raced forward to engage the attackers. Chaos reigned for the next few minutes as the intruders were subdued. The prince turned harsh grey eyes to his brother in law's visitor.

"Is it mere chance that these men attack while you are here?"

Grima stiffened. "You would dare accuse me? I come in peace to reconcile our two great nations." His pale lips peeled back into harsh grimace and his black eyes snapped.

"That's a lie!" Faramir's clear voice called out from behind them. The young man limped swiftly towards them. "You intend to assassinate both my father and my brother."

Denethor turned to his second son. "Is this some fantasy you have happened upon?" His gaze returned to Grima. "Forgive him. He lives in a world of his creation."

"Fear not, noble steward. I well understand the whims of children." He smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at the new arrival. Faramir narrowed his eyes at the man, his clear sight seeing beyond the façade.

"Yes, well my son is a most interesting child." Denethor dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand. Faramir turned away then stopped as his sharp eyes caught the glint of light off an arrowhead in the corner. His heart stopped as he realized that two arrows were primed to take flight towards his father's back. Without thinking he whirled around even as he heard the twang of the bowstring's release. Suddenly he felt himself propelled forward as a sharp pain pierced his left shoulder. He gasped from the pain that shot down his arm.

"Father!" he choked out as he felt a second worse pain in the middle of his back. He pitched headfirst into Denethor's arms, his mind barely registering the shock on the Steward's face. He dimly heard his brother's voice crying his name as blackness overtook his vision.

Boromir knelt beside his brother's inert form, his hands shaking as he cradled Faramir's head in his lap. Their father stood frozen staring at the two arrows protruding from his son's body.

"Get him to the leeches." Prince Imrahil snapped to several of the guards.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: WARNING This chapter contains vivid descriptions of injuries. If this bothers you, scroll down about halfway before you start reading. Akatsuki: Hang on for the ride. This chapter should be even more exciting. Ichiko: Yes Denethor is an idiot but he is also blinded by grief. Crytter: You can't smack Denethor just yet. His time will come._

Chapter 20

Eowyn paused as she heard the clamor of voices down the hall. She glanced at the leech she was helping, her eyes wide with curiosity. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure. It sounds as though someone important was brought in." The older woman said quietly. "Go see if you can help them."

"Yes ma'am." Eowyn followed the sounds down the corridor. As she drew nearer, she heard Boromir's voice rising above the din. She quickened her steps, almost running now as she came to the door where the noise was coming from. Her blood ran cold as she caught a glimpse of Faramir's face. "Faramir!"

"Eowyn, NO!" Eomer caught her arm, keeping her from entering the room. He pulled her back down the hall.

"But he's my friend. I can help." The girl protested as she jerked away.

"Keep her out of here!" Imrahil shouted.

"You don't have to protect me because I'm a girl!"

"They aren't trying to protect you! They're trying to protect him." Eomer pinned her against the wall as she struggled to get free.

His words finally registered as Eowyn blinked at him. "What?"

Eomer sighed. "Faramir is badly injured. He took two arrows to the back trying to protect his father. And before that, his leg was slashed from his groin to his knee. They're trying to get the bleeding controlled and in order to do that the healers had to strip him. He's bare, Eowyn. They're protecting him." He stopped as the pained gasp that came from his sister. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Is he….dying?"

"I don't know little sister. I just don't know."

Inside the room, Boromir gripped his younger brother's shoulders holding him still as he fought the healers help. "Faramir, please be calm. They're trying to help you!" His voice was soft and pleading. He fought back the lump in his throat as he looked into his brother's face. Faramir's eyes were wide and unfocused. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his breathing was ragged. His body jerked back and forth despite Imrahil and Boromir's efforts to hold him down. His head rolled back and forth, his voice in harsh whimpers as a mixture of saltwater and herbs was poured into the ugly gash in his leg.

"Grima ordered the arrows poisoned." Theodred suddenly appeared. He joined his strength to the others. "I sent some of my men to determine what poison was used. But it will take time. He will not yield the information easily."

"Let me speak to him. I shall force him to give it to us." Boromir snarled.  
"No, Boromir. Your brother has more need of you. Allow Theodred and the Rohirrim to do their duty." Imrahil's voice was strained. He swallowed hard at the amount of blood coming from his nephew's leg. Eldacar, the chief healer threaded a needle then looked at the men gathered around the bed.

"The wound is cleaned but I have to stitch it closed. The area is very sensitive and it is imperative that the boy does not move."

"We are ready." The prince said taking a fresh grip on his kinsman.

Boromir made a strangled sound as he both saw and heard the instrument tear through his brother's skin. He silently prayed that Faramir would swoon to prevent him from suffering any more pain. The moments seemed innumerable until the healer finally looked up from his work.

"It's finished. Now we must remove the arrowheads."

"We were able to withdraw the one in his shoulder, but the one in his back is too deep." Imrahil answered. "We had to break the shaft to bring him here and I'm afraid it may have splintered too deep in the wound."

"Turn him onto his stomach." Eldacar said softly. He probed the wound with long skillful fingers. Then he spoke softly to one of his assistants calling for the tools of his trade. "We must be cautious. One wrong move could kill him."

"Then quit talking and work your craft!" Boromir exclaimed. Imrahil put a calming hand on his arm.

"Peace nephew. Let him work."

Boromir nodded then turned his attention to his brother. He ran his hand through Faramir's dark hair. "Hold on little brother." His heart tore to pieces as the young man let out a tortured cry when Eldacar pressed the tip of a knife into his back. His brother shuddered violently before fainting as the pain overwhelmed him. The healer worked methodically to remove the arrowhead from his body. Finally he was able to draw it forth and drop it into the bowl one of the assistants held. Then he bandaged the wound with healing herbs and linen cloths.

"Clothe him then let him rest. His body must fight its own battle now." Eldacar instructed the other healers. Boromir stepped to the side as the leeches cared for his brother. They quickly did all they could to make the young man more comfortable before covering him warmly. They nodded to the prince and Boromir as they left.

"Father should be here." The captain general muttered running a tired hand over his face. He could feel the weariness of the last few days seeping into his bones.

"You know he won't come." His uncle answered, shoulders sloped in fatigue.

"Well then perhaps it is time that someone made him. I wish I could drag Father down here and force him to see his son! To really see him! Mother gave her life for Faramir and Father refuses to see that. He thinks my brother is a curse, a curse! He's not a curse. He's a gift!"

Imrahil smiled faintly. "Your father is too stubborn. He doesn't listen to anyone anymore."

Boromir dropped heavily into a nearby chair. "I know. Mother is the only one who could reach him when his mood turned. Since she's been gone, he's changed. At times he won't even listen to me."

"Your brother just saved his life. Surely that is not lost on him." Theodred murmured.

"No. Father hardened his heart towards Faramir long ago."

Boromir's dejected words pierced his uncle's heart. He closed his eyes remembering a lovely sunny day nearly twenty years past.

_"Imrahil!" Finduilas's clear voice rang out in the afternoon warmth. Her dark hair floated free behind her as she hurried towards him._

_"Dear sister!" He embraced her as she threw her arms around him. "It's been far too long since your beauty has graced Dol Amroth."_

_"Oh you flatter me." The lady of Minas Tirith's grey eyes sparkled. "I have some exciting news for you."_

_"Oh?" he fell into step beside her, slipping his arm around her waist. _

_"I am with child."_

_Imrahil froze. "Fin. Didn't the healers say it was too dangerous for you to conceive again?"  
"Yes. But even they do not know the course of nature. This child is a gift, a gift that I have been given the honor of carrying. This child is going to do great things for Gondor." She took in his worried gaze. "Do not fear dear brother." Finduilas smiled at him, placing a slender hand on his cheek. "I feel better now then I have in months."  
_

The memory faded as Imrahil's thoughts returned to the present. She had indeed seemed much better that day. The color had returned to her fair cheeks and her eyes had a light in them he hadn't seen in years. He suddenly rose, murmuring an excuse to Boromir and Theodred. He hurried back to his rooms in the Citadel and rummaged through his belongings for several minutes before gazing upon a well worn parchment. His eyes welled with tears at seeing his sister's flowing hand. Steeling himself, he left the chamber heading for Denethor's study.

Denethor looked up as his brother in law stormed into his study, pushing past the guard.

"How dare you…?" he started to ask.

"No! How dare you!" Imrahil's eyes were as stormy as the sea outside his city. "Faramir is your son. The child of your body and you deny him. You dismiss him, berate him and yet at the moment of reckoning, he risks his very life for you. You're his father. You should be at his side, comforting him. Instead you're here, hiding away in your study."

"I have important business." Denethor answered stonily. His own grey eyes snapped at the intrusion.

"More important than the life of your son?" Imrahil's voice rose in anger.

"That boy took my wife. He is a curse to me and to my house. He is not worthy of my love!" The steward thundered. He slammed a heavy fist down upon his desk.

"And yet you were willing to go war for him?"

"For my honor and the honor of this country." Denethor corrected him.

"And yet if it were Boromir who were injured, you would have commanded the man executed on the spot. Brother, can you not see Faramir the way the city sees him? He is Finduilas's last gift to our people. A gift which she considered more precious than even her own life."

"Do not presume to lecture ME on the raising of MY son." The steward roared.

"I would never think of such things. I only pray that you will listen to the words of the woman you loved." He offered forth the folded parchment. "These were her words, written just a few weeks before she died. Perhaps if you will not hear me, you will hear her." The prince laid the paper on the desk before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Denethor stared at the letter for several long moments before reaching out with a shaking hand to pick it up. He slowly unfolded it, his breathing quickening at the sight of his beloved's writing.

_My dearest brother,_

_As I lie here watching the sun sink into the horizon, I am reminded that my life is also fading away. My peace and joy come from the child that I am carrying. He is my most precious gift, not only to Denethor and Boromir, but also to Gondor as a whole. My one regret is that I must leave him. I know with certainty that I shall never see him take his first steps, hear his first words, or watch him grow. I shall never see him take a wife and start a family of his own. I know the whispers of the healers and indeed of my own husband. They say I am foolish for wanting this child, for carrying this child when his birth shall most certainly take my own. Yet what is the life of a mother but to give life to her child? To protect her child's existence, even at the expense of her own? My son is a most precious gift._

_Yes, I know what you are thinking. How do I know I carry a son? My heart tells me this truth as truly as it tells me that spark of my own life growing dim. I have seen my son in my dreams, in the depths of the night. He is much like his father. He will be wise beyond his years and yet his feelings and emotions will run as deep as mine. To look into his eyes is to look into a mirror at my own reflection._

_Denethor and I have spoken many times of my decision to carry this child. He does not understand and I sense he will resent him. He will harden his heart against his pain and turn his grief against the boy, my boy. I have left instruction with the maids that the babe should be called Faramir, for he will be my crowning jewel. Yet I fear for him. My heart tells me he will have a great burden to carry, that much will be expected of him. I only hope that one day my beloved husband will understand my choice. He never fully understood my pain at losing my two babes. To see those tiny bodies and never be able to hear their cries tore my heart to shreds. I wept as only a mother can weep. Denethor encouraged me to love the son I have, our firstborn, Boromir. Yet my arms ached to hold my daughter and the one the healers forbid me to see. My heart tells me that that babe should have been my second son. Please understand, I love Boromir with all of my heart. He is his father's heir and I am truly proud of him. He has told me though, that he is lonely. He longs for the company of siblings. I shall make him promise to protect and to teach his brother and I know he shall do his best but he cannot replace his father._

_Imrahil, I beg you as well. Watch over Faramir. Help him grow and learn. Let him know that he is cherished in this world. Help him to understand that my passing is not his fault. Tell him I loved him and that I wanted him. Above all love him, even as your own son if need be. If at some point, you feel that Denethor is able to bear it, let him read this letter, so that he may understand my thoughts and my heart. This I leave to your own judgment my dear brother._

_With all my heart,_

_Finduilas_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I apologize for the formatting issues in Chap 19-20. I type it one way in word and it seems like it is always reformatted when I publish it. I will try to keep a better eye on it. Akatsuki, Tokiyoshi, Aisline, Natyuska: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Contamination: Finduilas is the ideal mother in my mind. Willing to sacrifice her life for her child's Crytter: Told you Denethor would get smacked. Colonel: I kinda cried when I wrote th letter so it's ok. Equine and Jimmy: I am so sorry about the formatting. I actually had a line of astericks inserted and when I published the story, they were gone and I couldn't put them back in. I'm hoping I got enough spaces in the paragraphs this time. _

Chapter 21

The parchment fluttered to the floor, falling from Denethor's suddenly numb hands. He pressed trembling palms over his face as silent tears coursed down his face. _"She knew."_ his heart whispered painfully. _"She knew how I would feel before I did."_ Boneless he crumpled to the floor, his body shaking as he wept. He lay there on the cold stone for many long moments, not caring about the dust collecting on his now wrinkled robes. He wept until he had nothing left and his heart felt emptier than it ever had before. For the first time in many long years he allowed himself to grieve for his lost love. He looked up as the door to his study slowly opened with a creaking sound, not giving thought to how he would appear. Imrahil's worried face came into view. It was plain the prince had not gone far.

"She loved you both so much. It broke her heart that she felt she had to choose between you."

"Why did you never show this to me?" Denethor asked his voice breaking over the words.

"Would you have listened?" The words were pointed barbs piercing his heart. Imrahil extended his hand to assist his kinsman to his feet. "If I may be so bold, Faramir's injuries have struck you much deeper than you are willing to admit. Perchance it reminds you of Fin's passing?"

"He is much like his mother." The steward's words were pained and soft. "I see my beloved every time I look at him. His eyes are just like hers."

"I know, but he is also much like you. He sees the hearts of others just as his father does."

"He scares me at times." Denethor quietly admitted. "He is much wiser and has a better grasp of his gift then I did at his age."

"Why does that scare you?" Imrahil asked as his eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"I know I'm hard towards him. I know I have wounded him. I don't know how to speak to my own son. I've pushed him away for so long that I fear he could never forgive me."

"Brother, all Faramir wants is to know that you love him. He longs for your affection and for your approval. It will take some work to gain his trust but with time he will most certainly give it."

"I would not forgive where I in his place." Denethor remarked.

"But his mother would and so will he."

Boromir paced jerkily around the small room. He was continually crossing and uncrossing his arms over his chest. As he reached each wall, he whipped around to start another lap. In the bed, Faramir lay motionless in a fever induced sleep. His condition had worsened almost immediately after his uncle had departed. Theodred had excused himself just after to attempt to force Grima to give up the poison now flowing through Faramir's veins. The heir of Gondor looked up hopefully as the door opened then his face fell as Eowyn entered the room.

"How is he?" she asked setting down the basin she carried. The young woman had cloths laid over her arm and she now dampened one in the cool water before caressing Faramir's fevered face.

"His fever is rising and at times he seems as though he's in tremendous pain." Boromir shrugged. "I don't understand. This is unlike any poison I've ever seen."

Eowyn sighed. "I've seen this reaction before but I don't remember the poison. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He blew out his breath as he swept his hair back from his face.

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If what I saw during our captivity together is any evidence, Faramir is strong and he will survive. It was his idea to jump into the river and he was the one that led us to the refuge. He was also the one who convinced the old woman to help us." She returned to Faramir's side.

Boromir glanced at her in surprise. "What old woman?"

Eowyn looked back over her shoulder. "I never found out her name, but she lives on the edge of Ithilien. She has this little cabin somewhere in the woods. I'm not even sure how your brother knew she was there. He said something about smelling wood smoke and then he disappeared. When he came back, he told me that he'd found a safe place for us to spend the night and then he led me to her home."

"He didn't tell me any of this." Boromir blinked in shock.

"He's had much on his mind. He said she knew your mother."

That brought a faint smile to Boromir's drawn face. "Miri would have begged her for information."

"I woke briefly and heard them talking. Faramir was doing just that." They were interrupted by the door. Boromir jumped to his feet in utter amazement at the sight of his father.

"Father." He acknowledged the Steward trying to hide his reaction. Denethor had shed his formal robe of state and was clad merely in a simple black tunic and breeches. He nodded to his elder son before turning his attention to his younger. Eowyn was hard pressed to hide her surprise at the tears welling in his eyes. She slipped to Boromir's side her eyes full of wondering.

"What's happening?" she whispered. "I thought he disliked Faramir."

"I don't know." The young man seemed as confused as she. "I've never seen him do this before. He's never checked on my brother when he was ill." He exchanged a quick look with his uncle.

"Your mother wrote a letter just before your brother was born. Denethor has never seen it before today." Imrahil closed his eyes. "It's the first time I've seen him truly grieve Finduilas' passing."

"He wept? Father never weeps." Boromir turned back towards his father, shaking his head as he watched him take Faramir's hand in his own. He was stunned to see unhindered tears sliding down the older man's face.

"Forgive me, my son." Denethor whispered. He placed a tentative hand on his son's forehead. "I was wrong."

Boromir audibly gasped at the words he had never heard his father utter.

.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Hopefully the formatting is better in this chapter. Thanks to all of the reviewers. This is sort of a filler chapter so excuse the fact it's short. The next one will make up for it_.

Chapter 22

"Father?" Boromir couldn't believe his ears. His father was so proud, so stubborn and yet he had just admitted to a mistake. His words fell on deaf ears as Denethor continued to smooth his brother's hair. The heir turned back to his uncle. "A letter made him change like this? A simple note from my mother and he altered this abruptly?" Disbelief laced his voice and both eyebrows were raised in amazement.

Imrahil shrugged. "I didn't believe it either. I thought perhaps he was too hard for her words to reach him. I could hear him weeping from outside the door and after a time I decided to check on him. When I saw him lying on the floor curled up like an infant, I almost couldn't believe my eyes.

"I wouldn't believe it except I see it with my own eyes." Boromir murmured rubbing his face in amazement.

Eowyn retreated to the corner out of the way as she watched the events unfolding before her. A small voice whispered that the Steward was putting on a façade of concern for his son yet his actions seemed genuine. She was brought out of her musing by Faramir's mumblings. He began tossing about on the bed, his hands clawing at the blankets and his clothing.

"Easy, little brother." Boromir moved to his brother's side, taking his hands in his. Faramir seemed to calm a bit at his brother's voice.

"He knows you're here." Denethor murmured. There was both sadness and jealousy in his voice.

"He's always responded to me. It comes from me being the only father he's ever known." The young heir answered harshly. His grey eyes were as hard as slate as he stared at his father. "And this pity act of yours? I don't believe it for a moment. I think it's best if you leave. He was calm before you joined us."

"Boromir…"

"Just go."

Denethor closed his eyes for an instant at the scorn in his elder son's voice. It pierced him to the core and he sighed softly. "I am sorry Boromir." He answered as he rose. "I placed an undue burden on you as well."

Boromir ignored him as he focused completely on his brother. The steward watched for several seconds before leaving the room. Imrahil followed him outside closing the door gently behind them. Denethor leaned against the wall, his face haggard and old.

"I have betrayed them both. Now, neither one of them will trust me."

Imrahil sighed softly weighing his words. "Do you blame them? For the last eighteen years, you forced them to rely on each other. Boromir became not only elder brother, but also father, mother, protector and teacher. That is a heavy responsibility for a ten year old. It's also one he never should have had to carry."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inside the room, Eowyn joined Boromir at the bedside. The young man's face was as hard the walls of the city. "Forgive me for I do not know your father. But is it possible that he is sincere?" she enquired softly.

"If he is, then it is the first time in my life that I have seen him actually care about Miri. A few years ago, a sickness swept the city and many died. Miri was one of the lucky ones. He was here in the healers' care for close to two weeks and Father never came. Not even once did he darken the door of this house. I was the one who spent my hours and my nights at my brother's bedside. I was the one that Miri awakened to. Faramir looks to me as if I were his father, because his true father has never had time for him." Boromir's face and eyes were downcast, yet his hands were clenched. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to believe, Eowyn. I hope that this change is real but I learned long ago that hope is a dangerous thing and at times it can cloud one's judgment."

"Yes but it is also the evidence of our faith that all things can become better." The young woman answered quietly.

"Can a duck change its feathers to scales or can a horse suddenly sprout gills and swim beneath the surface?" Boromir countered.

Eowyn opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by her cousin's sudden arrival. Theodred appeared in the doorway with Eomer just behind. Both were sweating heavily and their clothing was rumpled as if they had been in a fight.

"Eomer, Theodred? Are you alright?" She exclaimed taking in their disheveled appearance.

"Yes. Grima took a bit of encouragement to divulge the poison." Theodred's face and body were grim. "It's a form of scorpion venom."

"From Emyn Muil?" Eowyn's hand flew to her mouth and her face paled.

"What does that mean?" Boromir asked sharply noting her reaction.

"The scorpions live in a remote part of Emyn Muil. They're very rare and extremely poisonous. If we don't get Faramir the antidote quickly, he's going to die."

"Well what is it? We have all the herbs for healing right here." He made to lead them to the storage room.

Eomer spoke for the first time since they had entered stopping the heir's headlong rush. "We've already checked with the herb master. You don't have the proper ingredients. We sent one of our best riders back towards Rohan for supplies."

"It's a three day ride to Edoras! Miri doesn't have that much time!" Boromir exclaimed.

"I've sent a message on ahead by carrier pigeon. Hopefully it will reach the healers in the golden hall and they will meet my man halfway." Theodred answered quietly. "All we can do now is wait." He squeezed Boromir's shoulder. "We must have faith my friend. The men will return in time."

The Gondoran Captain turned away, his hopes dashed as quickly as they had risen. "I don't know if I have any faith left."

.


	23. Chapter 23

Chap 23

The last day and half had slowly crept by. Boromir stood with his back to the room staring out across the dark plains of Pelennor field. Lightening streaked the sky and the air was humid. Although autumn was on the cusp of its approach, summer still had a hold over the land and the days had warmed significantly. Storms had built during the daylight hours and now threatened to break during the night watches. He watched as the land was illuminated in stark relief from the bluish tint of the strike. He felt every nerve in his body hum as if he were ready to ride into battle. His eyes were red rimmed and gritty from lack of sleep and a dull ache throbbed at his temples.

"You should take some food." Imrahil said gently as he entered the room.

"I'm not hungry." Boromir muttered wearily. He sank down into the chair drawn to his brother's bedside. He ran a hand over Faramir's dark hair that looked even darker next to the paleness of his skin. "I'll eat once he is on the mend."

"You never could leave him when he needed you." The prince remarked softly. "You've always been at his side." A small smile touched his uncle's mouth. "He's been your shadow since he was old enough to walk."

"There wasn't anyone else." He shrugged.

"I know." Imrahil sat on the edge of his nephew's bed, hesitating over his words. "Your father wants to come see him."

"Why?" Boromir ground out the word as if it were a curse. "Why now does he act as though he cares?"

"Boromir, he's trying. That letter from your mother somehow touched his heart. Perhaps he heard her voice from beyond the grave. I don't know. I'm not saying that this peace will last but at least for the moment, he wants to know his son."

His kinsman sighed. "Very well, he might as well join us."

Imrahil smoothly rose and went to the door. He stepped outside into the hall before returning a moment later with the Steward. Boromir kept his face neutral as his father pulled up another chair to his brother's bedside. The room was oppressively silent as lightening continued to flash outside.

"Has there been any word of the Rohirric healers?" Denethor's soft baritone broke the quiet.

"No. Not yet." The words were terse and clipped. Silence stretched between them once again as Boromir refused to meet his father's eyes.

"My son, I know you are angry and I do not blame you. I placed a burden upon you that you should never have had to carry. I also realize that you do not trust me. I hope in time that I may be able to change your mind." Denethor's words were quiet in the stillness. His gaze remained fastened on his younger son's face. He tentatively brushed Faramir's face with his fingertips. "He reminds me so much of her. I cannot help but see her face every time I look upon him. He even moves with her grace." His voice was reminiscent and wistful. "I miss your mother greatly."

"That is no excuse to ignore Faramir." The words were out before Boromir could stop them and there was no mistaking the animosity in his tone. He froze anticipating his father's wrath but not truly caring about the consequences.

"I know." Denethor murmured. "I haven't been much of a father to him. How he must resent me for doting upon you."

Boromir finally turned to face his father. "Miri doesn't resent you. He simply desires to know that you love him and that you accept him for who he is. True, his first instinct is to try and avoid a fight, but that does not mean he cannot fight or is somehow less courageous then I." His voice hardened. "You've never taken the time to see that his skill with a bow is far greater than mine will ever be or played chess with him enough to know that he has a knack for strategy and defense. If I were to hand him a map and a list of troops, he could formulate a battle plan in his head in less time then it would take for me to assemble the men. And it would be a sound plan." He stood to his feet, staring down at the Steward. "Did you happen to look at those drawings of his before you burned them? You were so busy condemning him for being weak that you didn't even notice his ability. He has a good eye for such things. Do you realize that Faramir knows most if not all of the old battle songs; the ones from before the fall of Arnor? And he can sing them in high Elvin. He's as fluent in Sindarin and Quenya as he is in the common tongue. It would not surprise me if, after all of this is over, he decided to take up Rohirric so that he can converse with Eomer, Theodred and Eowyn in their own language." He began stalking around the room, his steps almost jerky from his weariness. "But no, you don't know these things, for you have never made time to even attempt to learn what drives your younger son. You blame him for Mother's death and that is all you can see. You are like the horse that has blinders on its eyes. You can only see that which is in front of your nose." He stopped by the window, staring out over the plains once more. "You can read the hearts of others yet you refuse to see what is plainly written on Miri's face and shines in his eyes. Perhaps it is time for you to judge your own heart as clearly as you do your people."

Imrahil watched from his position by the door. His arms were crossed over his chest as he took in the exchange between father and son. He was silently applauding his older nephew for finally confronting his father with the feelings the young man had harbored over the years. The room was completely silent except for the distant rumble of thunder. The prince glanced sideways to see his kinsman's reaction. The steward had his eyes closed and his hand against his brow. His face reflected the pain his posture showed. Imrahil opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance as the door banged open behind him.

"The men from Rohan have returned!" Eowyn exclaimed quickly. "They have the herbs we need!"

.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Sorry this chapter has been awhile in coming. I didn't have internet access for a couple of weeks. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Just a note, this chapter is a bit descriptive when it comes to Faramir's injuries so if you are sensitive to that you might want to skip the middle of the chapter._

Chap 24

Boromir whirled around at the girl's words, the conversation with his father forgotten in the sudden hope that sprung in his breast. "How long will the potion take to prepare?" He asked as he came forward to his brother's side.

Theodred appeared behind his cousin with another man. "Not long. We were fortunate to have had most of it ready before they left Edoras. I did not realize that some was kept in our stores. Fortunately Eothain was prepared." He indicated his companion, a gentle faced older man, whose blue eyes smiled even when his face did not.

"Is your healer here?" he enquired quietly. "I should welcome his assistance."

"I will summon him." Imrahil answered quickly. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Hot water, bandages, thread and needle, if you please." The man replied. He turned to the young man in the bed. "Where are his wounds?"

"He has two. One in his shoulder and one in the middle of his back." Boromir spoke quickly from his place at Faramir's side.

"Turn him on his side and remove his shirt." The healer probed Faramir's back with deft fingers. In the corner several leeches busily prepared the rest of the herbs the healer needed. "The skin is healing but I fear the poison festers underneath. We shall have to reopen the wounds." He glanced over his shoulder as Imrahil returned with Eldacar.

"How is the antidote delivered?" the Gondoran healer asked as he joined the other at their patient's bedside.

"It is a two-fold process. A mixture is brewed that must be swallowed then a thicker version is poured into the wound itself." He hesitated as if afraid to continue.

"What is it?" Eldacar inclined his head, questioning.

"I'm afraid the cure is as painful as the poison itself. Do you have essence of poppy seed?"

"We do but will not the sedating effect of the seed be detrimental?"

"No. Believe me, the boy will need it." Eothain answered grimly. "We must move quickly. His time is short." He drew a small knife from his belt and heated the tip in the low fire that burned in the hearth. Eldacar watched for a moment then sent one of his assistants to fetch the pain medicine. Finally the man of Rohan nodded that all was ready.

"Boromir, lift his shoulders."

The young heir complied with Eldacar's wishes as he gently cradled his brother lifting his shoulders preventing him from choking on the liquids the two healers poured down his throat. Faramir whimpered slightly as the warm fluid went down.

"Easy little brother." Boromir murmured. Denethor took his son's hand in his own.

"This will make you better, my son." he added quietly.

"Do we need to wait a few minutes for the poppy seed to take effect?" Imrahil took Faramir's other hand.

"Fortunately it is absorbed rather quickly." Eothain answered. He helped the Gondoran healer turn Faramir on to his stomach. "Boromir hold his shoulders. Lords Denethor and Imrahil pin his arms down. This will hurt him no matter what we do." He waited until the men were in position and the leeches were ready with their basins then in one swift motion, he severed the stitches closing the wounds in Faramir's back. Boromir closed his eyes briefly as white fluid bubbled up and out of the larger wound in the center.

"It is badly infected." Eldacar muttered softly. "I was afraid of this."

"As was I." Eothain shook his head as he pressed the area around the wound causing more of the infection to be released. Soft moans emanated from the sick young man as the healer worked. Finally he nodded to one of the leeches. "Give me the potion." He looked at the men gathered around. "Hold him tight. This is the most painful part." He carefully tipped the bowl, allowing the thick syrup inside to spill into the open wound.

Boromir felt his heart would break at the tortured cry that came from his younger brother's lips. Faramir writhed desperately trying to get away from the pain.

"Don't let him go." cautioned Eldacar as his fellow healer cleansed the pus running from the gash. He frowned at the look on Eothain's face. "Is it not working?"

"It's not getting deep enough." He picked up his knife again.

"What are you doing?" Boromir exclaimed. His hand closed over the healer's wrist with an iron grip.

"I have to open the wound further. Otherwise the medicine will not get deep enough to heal him."

"Boromir let him work." Denethor admonished. "He knows his craft."

The elder son bit his lip as Eothain carefully cut into the skin torn by the arrowhead. He laid his cheek against his brother's head as the young man trembled under the healers' touch. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks and falling into Faramir's hair. "Hold on little brother. It's almost over." Faramir's eyes were closed yet his body still sensed everything that was happening to him. Harsh moans came from his throat as he jerked reflexively. Finally the blade was laid aside and the syrup once again spilled into the wound. The wounded young man let loose with one final agonized cry then was deathly still. For several long moments, no one dared to breathe then a loud clap of thunder echoed in the room, startling them all. The storm that had been threatening all day broke as rain and wind lashed against the window panes.

xxxxxxxxx

Faramir was dreaming. He knew he had to be in a dream because his father was sitting at his bedside holding his hand and stroking his hair. He shifted slightly and felt a sharp sting in his back. He gasped as the agony increased. It felt like fire burning him. He screamed as it roared through his body intensifying as the minutes went by. He instinctively tried to pull away but his limbs seemed frozen in place. The pain became unbearable as he screamed again. Then just as suddenly as it started, it was gone and only peaceful darkness remained. With a sigh, he surrendered letting the blackness take him.

He didn't know how long he slept but as he slowly came through the fog in his mind, a soft chorus of voices reached his ears. He instantly knew his brother's deep voice but the words were unintelligible. He struggled to open his eyes, fighting the heaviness in his lids. Faces swam above him making him dizzy and sick. He closed his eyes again waiting for the haze to clear. As he lay there he noticed a sound that made his eyes snap open. He could have sworn he heard his father's voice. He turned his head as his vision focused on the form sitting beside him. Confusion reigned as he stared at the man who was holding his hand as if to comfort him.

"Father?"

Boromir looked down at the weak rasping question. "Miri?" He gently spoke his brother's name. Faramir looked up at him with grey eyes that were weary but finally clear before turning back to the one sitting at his side.

Denethor smiled at his younger son's confusion. "Yes my son. I am here." He bent and kissed Faramir's brow with a tenderness that the young man had never known.


	25. Chapter 25

Chap 25

Faramir blinked at the touch from his father. He wasn't sure if he were truly awake or if he were still in his dream. The thought of his father leaning over him, acknowledging his pain and hurt was overwhelming to say the least.

"Father?" he tentatively repeated the word as if he expected the figure to vanish like a wraith into thin air. "Am I dreaming?"

"No son. I am really here." Denethor assured him, giving his hand a squeeze.

Boromir held his breath waiting apprehensively to see how his brother would respond. Faramir studied his father for a moment before pulling his hand free of Denethor's grasp and shifting to look over at his brother. "Can I have some water?" he murmured softly.

"Of course, little brother."

The young man's hand shook as he took it. Boromir helped his lean up on his elbow and steadied him as he drank. He lay back completely exhausted by the simple movement. A grimace of pain traveled across his face.

"Are you hurting?" Denethor asked quietly.

Faramir's grey eyes flicked to his father's face. "No." His voice was flat and his face devoid of emotion as he answered his father. He shifted the blanket over him, pulling it up over his shoulders and curling up into a little ball on his side. His brother recognized the unspoken request and quickly shooed everyone out of the room. He was about to leave himself when his brother's voice stopped him. "Why was he here?"

Boromir hesitated over his reply. "He claims he wants to reconcile his relationship with you." He turned back to see a storm of confliction in his brother's eyes and face.

"Why?" Faramir muttered bitterly. "I've never mattered to him before. Perhaps he wants to put on a show for Theodred and the others of Rohan."

His elder brother sighed before sinking into the chair that their father had vacated. "I don't know, Miri. He's been here periodically for the last couple of days. Uncle says he's changed but I don't know what to believe."

"How? How could he change? Father has resented me since I was born! Why now?"

"Uncle gave him a letter that Mother wrote before you were born. I don't know what it said but Uncle said it affected Father deeply." Boromir ran a hand over his face absentmindedly pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. He leaned back and regarded his younger sibling. "What does your sight tell you?"

A ripple of a shrug ran across Faramir's back. "I'm not sure. He seems to be sincere but part of me is uncertain." His hand brushed over his cheeks and his voice cracked slightly, betraying his emotions.

Boromir pulled him into his arms, being careful of the wounds in his back. "Shh. Let it out little brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Denethor slammed the study door behind him and dropped heavily into the chair behind his desk. A dark voice in the back of his mind whispered that his younger son hated him. He buried his face in his hands trying to ignore the words repeating themselves over and over. "It's not true." He muttered softly. The cadence rang through his brain. "It's not true!" Denethor shouted as he flung a glass pitcher of water against the far wall. "Faramir loves me! Boromir said it was so!"

_"Yet it was Faramir that stole your precious Finduilas. Because of him, she is dead." The harsh voice murmured. "She loved him more than she did you. Why else would she have fought so hard to carry him?"_

"She fought for him because he's her son and she believed he was a gift. He is a gift." The steward pressed his hands to his ears as if he could block out the words in his mind. Suddenly he rose and strode with quick purpose into his bedchamber just off the study. He uncorked a bottle of wine and splashed some of the liquid inside into a goblet. He downed the drink in two quick gulps before pouring himself a second draught. He drained it just as quickly before refilling the goblet one last time. He felt the tingle of the wine through his limbs as he relaxed on a low couch in the room. For a few moments, it seemed that he had succeeded in quenching the angry thoughts but as his eyes drifted closed into slumber, Finduilas's lifeless body swam before him.

_His beloved's body was pale and limp. The sheets of her bed were covered in blood, her blood. In the corner, one of the healers held the swaddled body of his newborn son. She held the tiny bundle out to him but he ignored her. The child began to wail, his little hands reaching out towards his father. The cries rang in his ears as bile rose in his throat. A small part of him wondered at the sheer distain that rose in his breast. Surely the baby was not responsible for his mother's passing and yet he couldn't stop the feelings of rage. "Remove him for my sight." He snapped at the young woman before turning on his heel to kneel at his wife's bedside. He kissed her lips one last time before departing from the room._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faramir woke as early dawn began to streak the sky. He lay still as the birds began their morning songs. His emotions warred inside him as he struggled to come to terms with his father suddenly wanting to become a part of his life. He watched as the sun peeked over the horizon. Suddenly a tiny morning dove alighted on the window sill. He cocked his head watching it as it sat there chirping its greeting to the new day. Impulsive resolve filled him as he painfully rose from his bed. Grabbing his cloak, he wrapped the fabric around his body hiding the bandages that covered his back and leg. He froze at the soft snores near the fireplace. He glanced over to see his brother asleep on the floor, his head pillowed on his arm and his uncle in a chair next to him. His footsteps made no sound as he slipped out of the room and down the hall. He moved as swiftly as his injured leg would let him, hoping to avoid any of the healers or leeches that would send him back to his bed. Finally he was out of the healing house and progressing across the courtyard. The fresh air breathed life into his muscles pushing back the fatigue and pain. He paused for a moment looking out over the city as it gleamed in the early morning light. Finally he turned away and headed inside the Citadel, searching for his father. His heart pounded as he paused before the door to the study. His hand shook as he knocked on the heavy oaken door. Hearing no answer, he took a deep breath before pushing it open. A quick glance showed no trace of his father so he continued on into the bedchamber. He hesitated on the threshold, seeing his father asleep on the couch with the empty bottle of wine next to him on the floor. He turned away, sweeping his tears off his cheeks as he did.

"Faramir?" The young man jumped as his father slurred his name.

"Yes, Father?"

Denethor looked at him with eyes that were reddened with fatigue and wine. "I'm sorry, my son."

.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: I am so sorry this update has taken so long. I have had the worst case of writer's block. Welcome to the newest readers. A word of warning, this chapter is very emotional and is somewhat graphic with illness near the end. Luthian, Ithilien, Ichiko, and Darkover: Thanks for the support. I love happy endings so there will be one coming soon. Equine: Yes I want to portray this as a struggle. Change like this doesn't just happen over night. Jimmy: Yes, nice Denethor is a little weird._

Chapter 26

Faramir stood frozen staring at his father. He had never heard his father apologize to anyone, let alone him. He blinked several times, trying to find the words for the feelings in his heart.

"Why? Why do you hate me so, Father?" The words were half whispered aloud and he bent his head not expecting an answer.

"I…do..do not hate you." Denethor struggled drunkenly to his feet. "I just see her…ever..every time I look at you. You are…are just….are just like…your…mother."

"Can you not bear to look upon me? Am I truly a curse to your house?"

"No, Fin believed that…you were a gift. She wanted you."

"And you, Father? Did you want me?"

Denethor laughed bitterly. "I wanted both of you. But I was denied that." He half fell back onto the couch. "I don't like pain."

"No one does, Father. But pain is part of life. It's not fair that you blame me for Mother's death." Faramir held his voice steady with a supreme effort. It took all of his courage to face his father, even though the man was drunk.

There was silence in the room and the young man thought his sire had fallen asleep. "I know. I pushed you away because if I did so, I didn't have to feel the pain of losing my beloved." Denethor finally murmured. His bloodshot eyes focused on his younger son. "Every day I see you, is one more day of remembrance that she is no longer with us. It is easier to ignore you than to face this world alone." He sighed as he picked up the empty bottle. "I thought that if I convinced myself that her death was your fault then losing her wouldn't hurt so much." He tilted the bottle before tossing it away in disgust.

"Did it work?" Faramir asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

A soft snort was his answer. "No. It just put blinders on my eyes as your brother so eloquently informed me." Again silence reigned. Faramir's eyes burned with the unshed tears. On one hand, he was relieved to know that he was hearing the truth for the first time and on the other, his heart was breaking with the knowledge that only the wine's influence was allowing that truth to be told. A single question burned within him. He closed his eyes steeling himself against the reply.

"Father? Do you…..love….me?" he stumbled over the words that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

Denethor opened one eye and regarded him for many long moments. "You are my son." He finally mumbled. "I guess that I do." His eye closed again as he began to snore in earnest.

Faramir felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. His knees suddenly threatened to buckle underneath him. He choked back a sob as he let himself out of the room. Once in the hall, he placed his hand against the wall to stay on his feet. His head was spinning and he felt like he would swoon at any moment. Just then strong arms encircled him and his brother's voice sounded from behind him.

"What is it, little brother?"

Faramir twisted in Boromir's grasp and buried his face into the elder's chest. His shoulders shook with sobs as his tears soaked his brother's shirt. Boromir gently rubbed his back, mindful of his wounds, and murmured soft words of comfort. Finally the young man calmed enough to speak.

"Father doesn't know if he loves me."

"He said as much?" Boromir was stunned.

"He's drunk. He finally told me that he sees Mother every time he looks at me. He said he guessed that he loved me. He would rather ignore me than deal with the truth of Mother's passing." The words tumbled out haltingly. "Why does he not know if he loves me?"

_"Muinë hanno" _Boromir whispered into his hair. "He has held back his grief for so long that he has forgotten what it means to be at peace." He pulled back and gently raised his younger brother's chin so that their eyes held each other. "He must first face his own pain of losing Mother before he can come to love you as he should."

"I've waited eighteen years for him to say that he loves me. How much longer must I be patient? How much longer will he deny me?"

"I know not, little brother. But take comfort in knowing that I will always love you and I will always be at your side."

Faramir nodded wearily. He was suddenly utterly exhausted. His vision swam and he leaned hard against his brother's strength.  
"Come let's get you back to bed. You need your rest." Boromir smiled as his brother didn't even try to argue with him. He simply sighed and allowed himself to be led back to his room in the House of healing, his head resting against his elder brother's shoulder for the entire journey.

Once they arrived back at his room, Faramir slowly slid under the covers of his bed, grimacing as he did so. His wounds were throbbing in time with the beat of his heart. He felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come.

"You're hurting." Boromir said as he helped to tuck him in. It was a statement rather than a question.

"A little." Faramir replied not meeting his brother's gaze.

"Miri." Imrahil placed a gentle hand on his nephew's forehead. "There is no shame in admitting that you are injured. You have been through an ordeal that many twice your age would have succumbed to. You showed poise and wisdom beyond your years and you succeeded in freeing yourself and Eowyn."

"Father does not see my actions in the same manner." Faramir whispered softly, a lump forming in his throat. He blinked fiercely, his cheeks reddening with the shame of crying a second time in such a short time. His head was beginning to ache and his stomach was rolling. Beads of sweat formed on his face as he took several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. He groaned softly and squeezed his eyes closed as the room began spinning around him. Something sour surged in the back of his throat and he pressed his hand against his mouth. He felt Boromir throw his arm against his shoulders support him as he lost the battle with his stomach retching helplessly onto the bedcovers. Imrahil quickly grabbed a basin and held it, helping him lean over it. The young man gasped as he tried to regain control over his body. He was shaking hard enough to make his shoulder protest. He felt a cool cloth press against his neck and soft hands grip his. Slowly his stomach started to settle but his clothing was soaked with sweat and a fit of shivering engulfed him. He half opened one eye to see Eowyn sitting on the edge of his bed.

"The healers are coming." She said softly as she helped to smooth his hair back from his face.

The young man didn't have the strength to answer as he swallowed hard trying to will his stomach to still. Another wave of nausea washed over him and he pressed his lips together fighting against the reactions of his body. He turned his face away from the girl to hide his embarrassment. Fortunately he was rescued by the arrival of Eothain and Eldacar.

"What happened?" The Rohirric healer reached the bedside first.

"He got up and went to see Father. When I got him back to bed, he got sick." Boromir answered, still holding his brother's shoulders. A stern look crossed the healer's face.

"You should not be up." The man spoke quietly yet firmly. He held Faramir's wrist between his thumb and forefinger. "Your heart's beating is quite rapid. Are you in pain as well as being ill?"

Faramir hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. He couldn't bring himself to meet the healers gaze, pressing his forehead against his elder brother's neck. Boromir kissed his brow as he tightened his grip around him.

"Faramir let me see your back." Eldacar commanded with a note of concern in his voice. The young man obediently leaned forward as the Gondorian healer ran a gentle hand down his spine. "You have torn your stitches, young man. They shall have to be replaced." He turned back to Eowyn. "Fetch me hot water, thread, needle, and bandages."

"Yes sir." Eowyn hurried out of the room. She quickly located the items and brought them to Eldacar before excusing herself, much to the relief of the patient. She sensed Faramir's embarrassment though he had not said a word. In the meantime, Eothain brewed a cup of tea designed to calm the stomach as well as alleviate pain. He held the mug to the young man's lips, helping him drink. Imrahil stood to the side, watching as his nephew slowly relaxed. The two healers quickly restitched the wound in Faramir's back before helping him into a fresh nightshirt and changing the blankets on his bed. Their patient was asleep almost before they finished.

"Let him sleep as long as he can." Eldacar said as they gathered their equipment and left. "And under no circumstances is he to leave that bed until he has our permission."

Boromir nodded his understanding as the two men left, then he yawned so hard his jaw cracked.

"Get some sleep Nephew. I'll keep an eye on your brother." Imrahil said with a smile. "It will do you no good to be sick as well."

.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Well I am back from holiday and so I have a new chapter up for you all. I hope to have this story wrapped up shortly and then I'll start some more tales. Thanks to everyone for your reviews._

Chap 27

Grima sat motionless on the narrow wooden bench of his cell. He had stonily maintained his silence for the last couple of days. A various collection of bruises decorated his face and his tunic was torn, evidence of the lengths Theodred and Eomer had gone to. His dark eyes blazed with ill concealed hatred and scorn for the men that stood outside the bars.

"You will never break me." He challenged the guards, taunting them in his own language. The soldiers shifted uneasily not understanding the words. Thus far, the former advisor had refused to use the common speech, speaking only Rohirric. Without either Theodred or Eomer, there was no one to translate and the man's attitude of superior arrogance made his guards nervous.

"And yet you have already given up the poison that you had placed on the arrows." Eomer suddenly appeared at the entrance of the cell. "Haven't you already been broken?"

Grima rose, measured steps bringing him close to the young lord of Rohan. "Eomer, Eomer, Eomer. I have been a fixture at the court of your uncle for longer than you have been alive. Do not presume to tell me when I am broken. Do you think these prison walls can hold me? Theoden King is more dependant on me than you realize. He will not allow his favorite advisor to languish behind the bars of a foreign land."

"And when he finds out that you ordered not only the assassination of his son but also the Steward of Gondor and his heir?" Eomer raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I was deceived, just as others were."

Eomer snorted derisively. "I heard you myself. You were giving the orders and you will pay for your actions."

Grima chuckled. "We shall see, my young lord."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days passed slowly, especially for Faramir. He chafed under the watchful eyes of the two healers. He had never been one to stay indoors and the forced confinement made him increasingly restless. The waning hours of the second day found him pacing around his room, his gaze directed outside to the evening hues. He jumped as the door opened behind him. Eowyn peeked around the entrance with a mischievous twinkle in her grey eyes. She quickly glanced back over her shoulder, before beckoning to him.

"Come on. The coast is clear if we move quickly."

"Eowyn, what are you doing?" Faramir bit his lip, his own eyes dancing with anticipation.

"Breaking you out of your prison" she replied cheekily. She grinned at him and held out her hand. "I know you're tired of being stuck in this little room."

"You have no idea." Faramir answered as he took her hand. Together, they slipped out of the room and down the hall. He found himself holding his breath until they were out in the courtyard. Eowyn took and a deep breath before chuckling as she glanced over at him.  
"Whew. I wasn't sure we were going to make it out here without being caught." She tossed her hair. "Now where do you want to go?"

Faramir hesitated before softly murmuring. "I want to go to the garden."

"That little one that Eomer and I saw you in?" the girl asked.

Her companion nodded. "Yes. It's been my sanctuary since I was young. It's almost like I can feel my mother's presence there." He slowly led the way to the small garden. The gate opened soundlessly under his gentle touch. Once again, Eowyn was struck by the calming atmosphere. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the scent of the flowers. After a few moments, she sensed Faramir watching her and she flushed slightly.

"Forgive me. I can understand why you come here. It is definitely a place of peace."

A faint smile danced around his mouth. "I know. That's why I come here." He reached behind a bench and pulled out a familiar leather book. Eowyn smiled at the sight of his sketch book.

"Do you have an idea for a new drawing?" She asked as she sat down beside him. He felt around in the hiding place for a moment before his face fell. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any more charcoal. I can't draw anything else until I get some more." Faramir's disappointment was palpable.

"Where do you get it?" Eowyn asked. "Is there somewhere close?"

Faramir shook his head as he jammed his chin into his palm. "No, I usually have Boromir get me some when he's in the city. He smuggles it back for me." He sighed heavily as he closed the book.

"I'm sorry." Eowyn impulsively put her arm around him.

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

She wrinkled her nose. "Well it kind of is. If I hadn't startled you, you wouldn't have dropped your last piece."

Faramir's mouth quirked in a half smile. "I shouldn't have been so clumsy." He made as if to return the book to its hiding place. "Well my drawing will just have to wait."

"Just a minute, may I look at it again?" She took the volume carefully, thumbing through the pages before stopping at one. She turned the page towards him as she spoke. "Who is this?"

Faramir's breath caught at the portrait Eowyn had found. He blinked rapidly before speaking past the lump in his throat. "That was my mother."

"And you drew this?" she questioned. "How did you know the details?"

"My uncle has several portraits of Mother in his home. Every time I would visit him, I'd stare for hours at her picture. Once I had a good vision of her in my head, I was able to sketch her face on my own. My brother says that it's a good likeness."

"She's beautiful." Eowyn murmured still focused on the sketch.

"Yes, she is." Faramir answered. Then before he could stop himself, he added. "So are you."

The young lady's head came up in surprise and her grey eyes stared at him, wide with shock. He felt the head in his neck and cheeks and ducked his head, embarrassed at his boldness.

"I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn." He whispered, annoyed with himself at his own rashness. "I meant no offense."

Eowyn paused a moment before she replied. "I thank you for the compliment." She took his hands in hers. "I don't think you spoke out of turn."

He gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Eowyn."

They sat there for a couple of minutes before an idea flashed across the girl's mind. She glanced over at her companion who had finally relaxed against the wall behind him. His eyes were closed and contented look graced his face.

"Faramir, I'll be right back. Will you be here for a few minutes?"

He nodded without opening his eyes. "Just hurry. It will be dark soon."

Eowyn hurried out of the garden and raced up the path towards her brother and cousin's room. Because she wasn't looking where she was going, she suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up into the grey eyes of Faramir's uncle.

"Where are you going so fast, Lady Eowyn?" Imrahil asked with a smile. The girl hesitated for a brief second before deciding that she could trust this man that clearly had her friend's love.

"I need to find something for Faramir." She answered casting a glance around for both the Steward and the healers. She stood on tiptoe to whisper into his ear. "I wanted to get some more charcoal for Faramir. He dropped his last piece and it broke because my brother and I startled him." She then held her breath, waiting for his response.

Imrahil smiled again. "Come with me, child." He led her to his own rooms and pulled a small bag from a wardrobe. "Here, I had purchased some pieces for my nephew, but had not had an opportunity to give it to him yet."

Eowyn cocked her head. "You know he sketches?"

The prince of Dol Amroth laughed merrily. "Of course. I was the one who first taught him to draw. My sister was also an accomplished artist and while my brother in law believes that it is a sign of weakness, I believe such gifts should be encouraged."

"That's why he loves you so much. You accept him for who he is and don't attempt to make him change." She said with sudden realization.

Imrahil's face turned sad. "I simply do for him what his own father will not. A part of me understands Denethor's reaction to his son. Miri is very much like his mother. And the memories of her passing are still hard to bear. But I made a promise to my sister that I would love Miri as if he was my own son and I've tried to do that in whatever way I can." His eyes twinkled. "Including sneaking him charcoal for his drawings, which are quite good by the way."

Eowyn laughed. "I know. I've seen them."

"The he trusts you a great deal. Miri doesn't show just anyone his sketchbook. He must hold you in high regard to share his most prized possession with you." The respect and awe was evident in the prince's voice.

Eowyn looked at the floor, embarrassed by the praise. "I am proud to call him my friend." Her words were soft and thoughtful. "He is much stronger and wiser, I think, than his father gives him credit for. I would not have had the courage to escape if he had faltered. He gave me the strength to continue on."

"My nephew does that to everyone he meets. For some reason, people cannot help but love him."

"Except his own father." Eowyn muttered ruefully.

Imrahil sighed. "I know. Boromir and I have both attempted to mend that relationship over the years. Denethor will not hear us." He shook his head before a smile returned to his features. "Here." he said handing her the bag. "Take this to him."

Eowyn bid him farewell and hurried back to the garden. She smiled at the sight of Faramir still reclining against the wall. She nudged his shoulder. "I have a present for you."

His grey eyes opened and glanced at her curiously. "You what?"

"I have something for you." She repeated, fairly dancing with excitement. She held the bag out to him. "Here, now you can draw again."

The young man's eyes lit up. "Where did you get this?" His hands were shaking slightly as he accepted the package.

"Your uncle gave it to me." Eowyn sat down next to him as he pulled out his book. She watched as he carefully turned to a blank page and chose a piece of charcoal. He focused intently, his mouth twisted in concentration. She peeked over his shoulder as a rough sketch of the old woman who had helped them became clearer. "How do you do that?"

Faramir glanced over at her as if he had forgotten she was present. "Do what?"

"Make them look so lifelike. You're drawing from memory." Eowyn struggled to put her thoughts into words.

"Oh." He shrugged. "I don't know how I do it. I just do."

"What are you doing?" They jumped as Denethor's firm voice spoke from across the garden.

.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers especially the new ones: Pearl and Reina. Akatsuki, Jimmy, Itchiko and Castelar: Thanks for hanging in there with me. Just a word of warning this chapter is kinda long cause I didn't have a good stopping point. Also please don't throw rotten veggies at me when you get to the end_.

Chapter 28

Faramir froze and his face paled at the sight of his father. His hands shook as he clutched his book close to his chest. Eowyn could see the fear in his eyes even as her own heart pounded in her ears. She forced herself to breathe as the Steward strode towards them. He silently held out a hand for the book that his son was clinging to. Faramir hesitated momentarily before surrendering it to his father. He stared at the ground; his shoulders slumped dejectedly, trying to fight the rush of tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

"I thought I made it clear that you are not to be wasting your time with these trivial pursuits. It is unbecoming of the Steward's son to be engaging in such pastimes." Denethor's voice was cold. His eyes snapped fiercely as he glared at his son.

"Father, I'm sorry." The young man's voice shook. "I just…" his words trailed off.

"Just what? Care not for the orders of your father?"

"No! Uncle said that Mother was an artist and…"

"Your mother was a lady and not a soldier being groomed to lead Gondor's armies. Furthermore, you have no right to assume anything about her!" Denethor interrupted harshly. The sharp slap resounded in the stillness as his hand impacted the young man's cheek.

At this Eowyn could not hold back the ire that rose in her breast. She leapt to her feet and planting her hands on her hips, stared up at the Steward, her grey eyes burning with the force of her anger.

"Now wait just one minute. You said that you wanted a relationship with your son. Well sketching is something that he is good at. You say he has no right to make assumptions about his mother? Well you have no right to suppress a given gift. Faramir showed courage and quick wit and determination during our captivity. He freed both of us and led us to safety and what is his homecoming? Not the welcome he should receive from his father but instead a tongue lashing. It was only after he received two wounds in your place that you even acknowledged what he had gone through. And now you want to take away one of the things that makes him truly happy? A gift that links him with the mother he has never known? You, sir, are the one who does not care." She was shaking from the rage that burned within her. "Faramir is almost of age and while you may not like the fact that he draws, you have no cause to condemn him for it. For, from what I have seen, his ability has in no way made him frail. If you believe him to be so, then you do not know your own son, milord." She sat back down on the bench so hard that her teeth jarred together. Both men stared at her, Faramir in surprise and Denethor with an unreadable expression. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her head defiantly. "Take a good look at those drawings and see what he can do before you judge him so rashly."

Denethor blinked, amazed that this young girl would have the audacity to speak to him in such a manner. Boromir's words echoed in his head.

"_You have never made time to even attempt to learn what drives your younger son."_ The hot rage began to fade as he turned and beheld, perhaps for the first time, the terror in his son's eyes; terror that was borne of his presence. His gaze dropped to the page the sketchbook had opened to. Dumbfounded he stared down at the portrait of his beloved.

"Faramir, you drew this?" He couldn't believe his eyes. The picture captured Finduilas perfectly.

Faramir bit his lip before slowly nodding. "I drew it from the portraits in Uncle's home. It makes me feel like I know her." He kept his gaze averted not able to bring himself to look his father in the eyes.

Denethor gaped at his son. The sudden realization that Boromir was right washed over him. He truly did not know the young man that nearly cowered before him. He closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to regain his control. Anger at Faramir's blatant disobedience in continuing to sketch warred with his desire to reconcile with his son. His own fear and doubt raged against the truths both Boromir and Imrahil had spoken. Wordlessly he dropped the book on the ground before abruptly departing from the garden. The two young people sat perfectly still for several long moments before Faramir tentatively reached down to pick up the book. His hands trembled as he smoothed the page crumpled by the fall.

"So, I guess this means you get to keep your book." Eowyn murmured quietly. Her companion only nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

"Miri?" Boromir suddenly appeared at the gate. His sharp eyes took in the defensive posture of his brother and he hurriedly crossed the space to kneel before him. "What happened? Was Father here?"

"He caught Faramir drawing. He was furious then he saw one of the pictures and he just dropped the book and left." Eowyn supplied when Faramir didn't answer right away.

Boromir narrowed his eyes at his brother before gently turning the younger's face. His fingertips lightly brushed the reddened skin where his father's strike had landed. "He slapped you?"

"Eowyn stood up to him. He stared at her for a moment then looked at my drawing of Mother. Then he just disappeared." Faramir was clearly still shaken by the events of the past few moments.

"So that's why he was hurrying into the Citadel so quickly. I wondered." Boromir remarked thoughtfully. His eyes returned to his brother. "Come. We best get you back inside before Eldacar has my head for you being outside." He stood reaching a hand out to his brother. Faramir returned his sketchbook to its hiding place before rising. Eowyn sat for a moment before she pulled the book back out.

"You know, if your father already knows about it then, what's the point in hiding it?" she remarked pointedly. She handed it back to its owner. "I say that you should stop hiding and take pride in your abilities."

Boromir cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "She's right, little brother." He threw his arm around the younger's shoulders.

Faramir took the book and hesitantly wrapped his arms around it. He stared at it as if he were seeing it for the first time. Then he raised his head, an almost defiant look in his grey eyes. "If my mother was an artist, then why should I be ashamed to share her gift?"

Eowyn laughed as she fished the bag of charcoal out then slipped her arm through Faramir's.

"Come; let's go see if you can find some inspiration inside the Citadel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Boromir woke to a firm pounding on his door. He sleepily opened it to admit a fuming Theodred. The Rohirric prince whirled around, his blue eyes blazing, a crumpled parchment in his fist.

"Have you heard the news?"

Boromir blinked trying to force the last of the cobwebs from his brain. "Heard what news?"

"My father has ordered Grima's release."

That brought Gondor's heir up short. "He's what?"

Theodred sighed. "Father has sent a demand that Grima be returned to the court of Rohan." He raised a frustrated gaze to his companion. "But it isn't for a trial. He believes that Grima was deceived into the scheme."

"How can he believe that when his own nephew heard otherwise?"

The prince growled softly. "I do not know. Father's actions have been most confusing of late."

Boromir sank back down on his bed. "Does my father know of this?"

"I don't believe so." Theodred replied. His blue eyes lost a bit of their fire. "It almost makes your brother's injuries for naught. It does not seem fair that he should have gone through so much pain only to have the one who orchestrated it go free."

Boromir's mouth twisted into an expression of contempt. "So it seems this will go the way that so many things do for my brother. He always seems to get the short end of the stick." He stiffly rose and dressed. "I'm going to speak with him before I speak to my father. I don't want Miri to hear this from anyone but me." He walked down the hall to a nearby room and knocked softly but firmly. He waited a few minutes and knocked again before gently turning the knob. Faramir lay on his stomach with his arm hanging over the side of the mattress. His face was peaceful in the early morning light. Boromir paused, hating to wake his younger brother. He shared a quick look with Theodred who gave him an understanding smile. He sank down on the bedside, placing a soft hand on his brother's shoulder. "Miri?" He shook the younger man. "Faramir, wake up."

Faramir's grey eyes slowly opened and blinked at his brother. "Boromir?" He took in the look on his elder brother's face. "What's wrong? What's happened?" His eyes darted to Theodred. "He's getting away with it isn't he."

The prince of Rohan blinked. "How did you know that?"

Boromir smiled ruefully. "King Theoden has recalled him to Rohan." He answered his brother's question. "He is to resume his place in the court."

Faramir sat straight up. "Why? How can that be possible? He plotted to kill Father! Eomer and I heard him."

"But you only knew what he said after he told you. You don't speak Rohirric." Boromir gently reminded him.

"Why does that matter? Is Eomer's word not good enough? They attacked us! Those men tried to shoot arrows into Father!" The young man's voice rose with uncharacteristic frustration and anger. "He also planned to kill both of you."

"I know little brother. It doesn't make any sense." Boromir squeezed his bother's hand as Faramir flopped back against his pillow with his eyes closed. He lay still but his brother's trained eye caught the subtle shift. "Where is your pain, little brother?"

"Everywhere." Faramir murmured softly. "It may sound strange to you but I feel as though everything that Eowyn and I endured means nothing. All of the heartache and pain is for naught. It doesn't seem fair."

"It isn't fair, my friend." Theodred agreed. "However, the fact that you proved yourself resourceful and courageous cannot be discounted or ignored."

Something in the prince's statement resounded in Boromir's mind. "Faramir, who was this old woman that Eowyn mentioned?"

At that Faramir smiled and reopened his eyes. "She lives on the edge of Ithilien. It's probably about thirty leagues from Cair Andros. We were exhausted, cold and hungry and I suddenly caught a whiff of wood smoke. I told Eowyn to hide and I followed the scent. Suddenly I found this little cabin in a clearing and I could smell roasted meat. I knocked on her door and she invited us in. She clothed us, fed us, and that night I was bedded down by the fire and she…" His voice choked up and he took a moment to compose himself. "She knew Mother. I told her I didn't have anything to repay her with and she told me that I didn't owe her anything because she owed a debt to Mother. Mother helped her and she never forgot it." His words tumbled out in a breathless rush. "She told me that the debt had already been paid. I don't even know her name. Boromir, she deserves our gratitude and I don't even know her name. I'm not even certain I could find her cabin again!"

"Peace, little brother." Boromir soothed. "We shall ask the rangers. Surely they know who she is. However, at present we must address King Theoden's demand of returning Grima."

"I would never have believed that my father would allow someone to influence him to this extent. Father has always valued my council and now I am as helpless as a newborn babe. I fear this may only be the beginning of things to come." Theodred remarked pensively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He what?" Denethor roared. "Does he think me to be a dotard?" Fury snapped in his grey eyes that seemed to darken as the moments passed.

"Nay, Lord Steward. Father is apparently more dependant on Wormtongue than even I realized. I fear we have averted one war, only to be on the brink of another." Theodred replied meekly.

Prince Imrahil, who had remained silent during the tidings, now stepped forward. "If I may be so bold, Lord Denethor. Would exile for the man be suitable punishment? It would prevent him from ever returning to Gondor yet also allow him to be returned to the Rohirric court as King Theoden demands."

Boromir glanced at his father as he considered his uncle's suggestion. The steward rose from his seat at the foot of the dais.

"Bring the prisoner before me." Denethor commanded firmly. Two guards hurried from the chamber to do his bidding and a few moments later returned with Grima firmly in tow. They forced the prisoner to his knees before the Steward. "Grima Wormtongue, you have been discovered to have plotted against the Ruling Steward of Gondor and his heir. In accordance with our laws your penalty should be death. However the king of Rohan has seen fit to intervene and your life shall be spared." Grima chuckled in superior satisfaction as this. "Therefore, you are forthwith banished from Gondor, never to cross her boarders again upon pain of death." He gestured to the guards. "Remove him from this place."

"If I may, milord?" Theodred turned to the soldiers at Denethor's nod. "A group of my father's soldiers await you in the stable. They will escort Wormtongue back to Edoras."

"So let it be done." The Steward commanded in a firm voice. He turned his back and strode from the hall as Grima was taken to the stables. Boromir watched both depart before seeking out his brother, Eomer and Eowyn who had taken refuge in Finduilas' garden. Neither Faramir nor Eowyn had had the heart to watch their captor freed. Eomer had chosen to join them, lending support to his sister. Boromir stood outside the gate, watching them for several minutes. He could see a friendship springing up between Faramir and the young lord of Rohan. He smiled to himself, knowing that his brother needed friends closer to his own age and his obvious interest in Eowyn wasn't a detriment either. He chuckled as they all suddenly laughed at something Eomer had said. Suddenly Faramir turned his head and caught his brother's eye. Boromir answered the unspoken question by opening the gate and joining them.

"Yes, he is on his way back to Rohan."

"So that's it then." Eomer remarked acidly. "He plots to overthrow two rules and get rewarded." He shook his head, sending his blonde locks flying. "I shudder to think what other schemes his devious mind will concoct."

"He is like a snake filled with deadly poison. He corrupts everything he touches." Eowyn muttered. All three men glanced at her in surprise. Her voice held uncharacteristic animosity. "What? He makes my skin crawl."

Something in her tone touched Faramir's heart. "You truly fear him. Does your uncle not see this?"

"He is subtle in his advances. He is particularly careful when Uncle is watching." Eomer explained.

"Does he not realize how protective you are of your sister?" Boromir raised an eyebrow. "You struck my brother for simply having a vision. I should not want to have you angry with me if I had hostile intentions for your sister."

Eomer's face flamed. "That is one of the reasons I am so protective. However, I do regret my hastiness in striking Faramir." He glanced over at Faramir as he spoke and received a gentle smile in return.

"It is forgiven my friend. Let the memory no longer trouble you."

.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: I know this update has been a long time in coming. I couldn't get this chapter to sound the way I wanted it too. Now the question is. Do you readers what a sequel? Send me your thoughts in either reviews or in PM's. A great big shout out to all of my readers, reviewers and friends. If you are interested, I have started another story about Eldarion and Elboron getting into all kinds of trouble called Boys will be Boys. Enjoy the final chapter of Blood Feud._

Epilogue

Eowyn impatiently bounced from foot to foot as she stood on the balcony over looking Edoras. Her long awaited birthday had finally come bringing along with it the promise of friends she hadn't seen since her ordeal.

"Jumping about won't make them arrive any faster, sister." Eomer remarked from behind her. She spun on her toes to see her brother leaning nonchalantly against one of the pillars, his arms crossed over his chest and a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh be quiet Eomer. I'm just excited. It isn't every day that a girl turns sixteen." Eowyn retorted. Eomer just laughed and pushed off the support to give his sister a one-armed hug.

"Your excitement wouldn't have anything to do with a certain younger son of the Steward of Gondor, now would it?" He laughed again as he easily dodged the swat his sister aimed at him. She shook her head at his teasing and turned once more to survey the plains. Suddenly a dark smudge near the horizon caught her eye and she raised her hand to shade her vision from the sun.

"They're almost here!" She cried happily, watching as the smudge grew into several mounted figures. As they drew closer, she could make out Imrahil riding at the head of the group with Boromir and Faramir mounted just behind them. Several guards bearing crests of both the tree of Gondor and the Swan of Dol Amroth surrounded them. Clearly the Steward was taking no chances on anything happening to his sons on their journey. Faramir suddenly stood up in his stirrups and raised his hand in greeting. Both she and Eomer replied in kind as a broad smile came across the young man's features. He turned and spoke to his brother, gesturing towards the pair. Boromir craned his neck to see them before turning back to his brother. The riders were too far out for Eowyn to understand what had been said but suddenly the two brothers kicked their horses into a gallop and raced for the gates of Edoras. Eomer chuckled softly as he watched their differing styles. Boromir rode straight and tall in the saddle, even at full gallop. His younger brother on the other hand was bent forward, almost lost in his horse's mane. The duo remained even until, just before the gates, Boromir passed his brother in a sudden burst of speed. He reigned in his mount as Faramir caught up with him. The younger shook his windblown hair out of his face with a mock pout.

"One day I will beat you, brother."

"Only in your dreams will you win _little_ brother." Boromir replied with a grin, placing emphasis on the word little.

Faramir rolled his eyes before turning towards Eomer who had made his way down the path to meet them. "Well met, Lord Eomer."

"And to you Lords Faramir and Boromir." The young man's blonde hair glinted in the afternoon sun and his blue eyes twinkled with merriment. He waited until Faramir had swung out of the saddle before grabbing him in a full bear hug. "It is good to see you again, my friend."

"You too, mellon nin." Faramir replied. He then tried to surreptitiously look around for Eowyn as Eomer greeted his brother.

"She's waiting up the steps for you." The lord of Rohan laughed at his friend's sudden blush of embarrassment that he had been caught. "What? I know you didn't come all this way just to jaw with me."

Faramir blinked before opening his mouth to deny the accusations. Boromir broke in before he could say a word. "Now you have been muttering about everything you wanted to say to Eowyn the whole way here. So get up there and talk to her. She isn't going to bite you."

"At least not very hard." Theodred put in as he suddenly appeared with a patrol behind him.

Faramir's face flamed bright red at the teasing and he stammered a response as he turned towards the steps. Gales of laughter followed him as he made his way to the balcony on which Eowyn stood. "Good afternoon, Lady Eowyn." He said softly, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Good afternoon, Lord Faramir." She answered, her tone matching his formality but her eyes dancing with mischief. They both looked at each other before a slow shy smile began to creep across the young man's face and a hint of a giggle broke through Eowyn's control. Soon they were both laughing helplessly.

"I brought you a birthday present." Faramir said shyly. "It's in my saddlebags, if you care to walk with me."

"What is it?" Eowyn asked eagerly.

"If I tell you then it will ruin the surprise." He held his arm out to escort her and Eowyn took it feeling just a bit bashful.

"Do I at least get a hint?" She questioned as they walked.  
Faramir shrugged. "I made it."

"Is it one of your drawings?" Eowyn's eyes lit up as they reached their family members.  
"Is what a drawing?" Theodred asked, catching the last of his cousin's statement.

"Faramir's birthday present for me. He said he made it and I think it's one of his sketches."

"And you would be correct." Faramir replied as he fished a rolled piece parchment out of his saddlebag. "However, this one is painted rather than sketched."

"Your father is letting you paint?" Eomer asked, amazement flooding his tanned face.

Boromir nodded. "Yes. He doesn't truly approve but he's decided that telling Miri to stop will only make him continue to sketch behind his back. So, Father allowed him to buy an easel and some paints." He threw an arm around his younger brother's shoulder, grinning at him with obvious affection.

Faramir opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a familiar hissing voice.

"Well if it isn't the young lords of Gondor. Welcome to Rohan. I hope you are shown more hospitality then I was shown in your country." Grima Wormtongue appeared suddenly, a sickeningly sweet smile upon his pallid face.

Faramir stiffened at the sight of his nemesis. Boromir, sensing his tension, placed a calming hand on his brother's arm. The elder brother chose to ignore the barb and instead turned to the others. "Shall we go inside?"

Thoedred also ignored the adviser. "Yes, Father has arranged a most splendid feast in Eowyn's honor tonight." He offered his arm to his cousin. "Shall we, cousin?"

Eowyn held her head high. "Thank you Theodred. Tonight is my birthday party and I'm not going to let him ruin it." She tossed her head and allowed the prince to lead her into the golden hall and the celebration that awaited them.

.


End file.
